


occam's razor

by Nuny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Outsider, one-sided pining on sungchan's part
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuny/pseuds/Nuny
Summary: Đó bắt đầu trở thành điều mà ai cũng ngầm hiểu – dành đủ thời gian bên cạnh Lee Donghyuck và bằng cách này hoặc cách khác, dù có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa, luôn luôn là vậy, bạn sẽ luôn rời đi với trái tim bị sứt mẻ.Cậu nghĩ về những lúc đó, và rồi hối hận vì đã xem nhẹ những lời cảnh báo của người khác.Bởi vì nếu có một điều mà mọi thực tập sinh của SM đều biết, thì đó chính là việc Lee Donghyuck chưa từng để mắt tới bất kì một ai, luôn luôn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng với một nụ cười có lỗi và cảm thông, ‘Mình xin lỗi, nhưng mình đang để ý người khác mất rồi.’(Hay: Sungchan bước ra từ buổi tập đầu tiên của mình với gò má ửng hồng, giọng cười du dương nhẹ vang bên tai, và sự khởi đầu mà cậu biết bản thân sẽ bị tổn thương khi phải lòng người chuyên gây rối của NCT.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	occam's razor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celegant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/gifts).
  * A translation of [occam's razor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361175) by [celegant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant). 



> Thanks Patty so much for your permission on this translation and also your kindness!

Có vô vàn thứ SM đào tạo cho bạn trước khi sẵn sàng để ra mắt.

Dù vậy, Sungchan đã phải trải qua rất nhiều khóa huấn luyện trong nhiều năm, với vô số giờ đổ vào việc học hát và rap, học nhảy, học cách _đứng_ – hai tay nắm chặt đằng trước và lưng thẳng tắp một đường khi học cách mỉm cười trước máy quay.

Cậu đã nghĩ mình biết chính xác phải đối mặt với điều gì khi họ nói rằng cậu sẽ gia nhập đội hình NCT 2020.

Bởi vậy, cậu thấy mình đã sẵn sàng. Sau tất cả thì cậu đã sẵn sàng hết mức có thể - để bắt kịp với một nhóm nhạc đã bước sang năm ra mắt thứ tư, và để sẵn sàng cho tất cả mọi phản ứng trái chiều chắc chắn sẽ đi kèm theo thông báo dự án mới. Cậu đã sẵn sàng cho những giọt máu, mồ hôi và nước mắt khó lòng tránh khỏi. Tất cả chúng, chỉ để có cơ hội để chứng tỏ rằng cậu _ít nhất_ cũng xứng đáng được có mặt ở đây.

Tuy vậy, thứ mà cậu _chưa hề_ sẵn sàng, là việc phải đối mặt với cơn bão thảm khốc mang tên Lee Haechan.

Cậu đã được nghe đồn rất nhiều về tất cả thành viên NCT, nhưng đừng hiểu lầm. Đội tung tin đồn về thực tập sinh nhà SM vốn dĩ là một trong những đội hoạt động năng nổ nhất ngành công nghiệp giải trí này, và chẳng có idol của công ty nào mà không bị vướng vào những chuyện như thế này ít nhất một lần.

Tất nhiên cậu không quá để tâm đến chúng – cậu thừa biết hầu hết trong số đó đều là nhảm nhí. Bên này phóng đại, bên kia bóp méo câu chuyện, hầu hết đều đến từ những người không hiểu biết đúng đắn về ngành công nghiệp giải trí. Những thực tập sinh lớn tuổi hơn biết cách tránh tin vào những tin đồn như thế này, đặc biệt là về những thứ liên quan đến bất kì thành viên nào của NCT, bởi luôn có khả năng một ngày nào đó họ sẽ thực sự hoạt động cùng với nhau.

Vì lẽ đó, khi một vài giám đốc điều hành kéo cậu sang một bên để thông báo rằng cậu sẽ ra mắt trong NCT với album Resonance, cậu thậm chí còn không chớp mắt lấy một cái.

Tất nhiên sẽ có một vài gương mặt quen thuộc. Cậu đã ở trong hệ thống này đủ lâu để cùng tập luyện với rất nhiều thành viên hiện tại của NCT. Chủ yếu trong số họ là những người được thêm vào sau – như Jungwoo và một vài thành viên nhỏ tuổi từ WayV – nhưng cậu cũng đã tham gia vào một hoặc hai buổi họp mặt với vài thành viên từ 127 và Dream, cho nên chẳng phải cậu sẽ hoàn toàn mù mờ về mọi thứ.

Cậu biết sẽ có chút kì lạ khi gia nhập vào một nhóm đã sẵn có những sự gắn kết, tình bạn và những mối quan hệ giữa những thành viên nhất định, hiển nhiên ngay cả với những người bên ngoài cũng có thể dễ dàng thấy được. Nhưng sẽ ổn thôi, cậu tự nhủ. Cậu hòa nhập đủ tốt với hầu hết mọi người, và cậu biết sẽ chỉ mất một khoảng thời gian để tất cả quen dần với mọi thứ.

Buổi sáng ngày trước khi chính thức ra mắt với cả nhóm, cậu đã sẵn sàng để dùng mê lực của mình thu hút mọi người trong phòng.

Cậu chỉ không chuẩn bị để bước ra khỏi đó với gò má ửng hồng, giọng cười du dương nhẹ vang bên tai, và sự khởi đầu mà cậu biết bản thân sẽ bị tổn thương khi phải lòng người chuyên gây rối của NCT. 

* * *

Ban đầu, cậu chỉ ôm tình cảm cho riêng mình – hy vọng nó sẽ phai dần theo thời gian, cho rằng những nhộn nhạo trong dạ dày chỉ là cảm giác mới mẻ khi ở xung quanh ai đó quá tươi sáng như vậy.

Nhưng rồi nhiều tuần trôi qua, và cảm giác bồn chồn lo lắng mỗi khi Donghyuck tới quá gần vẫn không hề thuyên giảm. Cậu biết người kia chỉ đơn thuần tỏ ra thân thiện. Cậu có thể thấy cách mà Donghyuck đối xử với tất cả mọi người trong phòng tập, và cậu biết mình chỉ là một trong những nạn nhân xấu số khác của Donghyuck.

Cậu nhớ về những tin đồn. Và khi nghĩ lại, chúng thậm chí không thực sự chỉ là _những tin đồn_ , vì rất nhiều trong đó chỉ là những câu chuyện phiếm giữa những thực tập sinh, nói về bất kì ai đủ ngốc nghếch để giáp mặt Donghyuck với ý nghĩ rằng họ sẽ rời khỏi đó lành lặn.

Cậu nhớ về những lần nghe được một số thực tập sinh cùng khóa thể hiện niềm yêu thích với chàng trai với làn da rám nắng, không ngớt những lời tán dương dành cho người kia, nhưng tất cả chúng cậu đều gạt khỏi đầu mà không chút nghĩ ngợi. Cậu nhớ về những kẻ khờ dại ôm ấp tư tình, chỉ để quay trở về với lời tỏ tình thất bại cùng cái đầu không thể ngẩng cao, và đôi vai co lại hiển nhiên của việc bị từ chối.

Đó bắt đầu trở thành điều mà ai cũng ngầm hiểu – dành đủ thời gian bên cạnh Lee Donghyuck và bằng cách này hoặc cách khác, dù có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa, luôn luôn là vậy, bạn sẽ luôn rời đi với trái tim bị sứt mẻ.

Cậu nghĩ về những lúc đó, và rồi hối hận vì đã xem nhẹ những lời cảnh báo của người khác.

Bởi vì nếu có một điều mà mọi thực tập sinh của SM đều biết, thì đó chính là việc Lee Donghyuck chưa từng để mắt tới bất kì một ai, luôn luôn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng với một nụ cười có lỗi và cảm thông, ‘ _Mình xin lỗi, nhưng mình đang để ý người khác mất rồi.’_

Nhiều tuần trôi qua, rồi thêm một tháng nữa, cái ngày Donghyuck đi ngang qua, ngây thơ vò lấy mái tóc cậu sau một phần vũ đạo vất vả của họ, cậu biết rằng vấn đề chính là đây.

Vì vậy, theo lẽ tự nhiên, cậu tìm tới Jungwoo đầu tiên.

“Tội nghiệp nhóc,” là câu đầu tiên thốt ra từ miệng Jungwoo. “Anh rất xin lỗi nhóc. Chuyện này sẽ tệ lắm đây.”

Sungchan kiềm lại một tiếng thở dài cam chịu khác, ngả người xuống chiếc ghế dài trong góc phòng tập. Jungwoo vỗ lưng cậu an ủi, nhưng cậu có thể nhìn ra Jungwoo đang cố gắng để không bụt miệng cười.

“Em cảm giác mình đã biết rõ câu trả lời sẽ là gì rồi,” cậu nói, nhìn lên Jungwoo với một cái bĩu môi nho nhỏ. “Nhưng giả bộ chiều em một chút đi anh. Em liệu có chút xíu cơ hội nào không?”

Jungwoo chỉ biết khịt mũi, lắc lắc đầu với ánh mắt thương cảm. “Anh sợ là không phải kiếp này rồi.”

Cậu chỉ còn có thể im lặng gật đầu đáp lại, vì tự sâu trong lòng đã chấp nhận sự thật này từ lâu. Lát sau, cậu nhìn lên, mắt quét một lượt quanh phòng tập, ánh nhìn như lẽ thường tình rơi trên người Donghyuck ở đầu bên kia căn phòng.

Donghyuck đang thu mình trong góc, lưng áp vào gương trong khi trò chuyện với những người còn lại của đội mộng mơ. Người kia ngồi giữa Mark và Renjun, tiếng cười vang vọng khắp căn phòng về điều gì đó Mark vừa mới nói.

“Anh ấy có đang hẹn hò với ai không ạ?”

“Em biết là anh không thể trả lời được mà,” Jungwoo nói, nhưng không phải bằng một cách quá tàn nhẫn. “Anh không phải ở trên cương vị có thể nói được, dù em ấy có hay không đi chăng đi nữa.”

Sungchan thầm ậm ừ nghĩ ngợi. Cậu biết hỏi cũng vô ích, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy đáng để thử một lần.

Cậu quan sát khi Donghyuck khoác lấy tay Renjun, rồi ngả người hết cỡ về phía người còn lại để thể hiện tình cảm một cách đầy nghịch ngợm. Renjun thậm chí còn chẳng thèm liếc mắt lấy một cái trước khi đẩy người kia ra xa với một cái nhếch môi, lực của cú đẩy đủ để khiến Donghyuck ngã dúi sang phần bên của Mark.

“Các thực tập sinh đều rõ cả, anh biết đấy.” Sungchan bắt đầu, giọng trầm lại, gần như chỉ còn là một tiếng thì thầm. “Anh ấy từng từ chối mọi người với cùng một lý do. Em tự hỏi không biết anh ấy liệu có còn cảm thấy như vậy nữa hay không.” Mắt cậu nhìn sang biểu cảm tò mò trên gương mặt Jungwoo. “Liệu anh ấy đã tiến tới với ai đó khác hay chưa.”

Jungwoo ngồi lại, vai va vào của cậu khi anh cũng chuyển hướng sự chú ý tới Donghyuck.

“Thì,” anh nói. “Bây giờ em đã biết được em ấy như thế nào rồi. Em nghĩ sao?”

Ở phía bên kia phòng, Donghyuck rên rỉ trước sự cự tuyệt của Renjun. Anh ấy ghì xuống mạnh gấp đôi và cố gắng bám chặt hơn nữa, và nhận lại thêm một cú đẩy cho mọi nỗ lực của mình, nhưng rồi Mark đã rất nhanh bắt lấy trước khi người kia ngã nhào xuống ghế, hai tay đỡ vai Donghyuck trong khi đôi vai anh bắt đầu rung lên vì trò đùa nghịch của cậu trai nhỏ hơn. Donghyuck thả lỏng người mà dựa lưng vào lồng ngực Mark, thè lưỡi một cách trẻ con về phía Renjun trong khi Renjun gửi lại một cái cười thích thú, kết hợp hoàn hảo với đôi lông mày nhướng lên đầy trêu chọc.

“Em nghĩ,” Sungchan thì thầm, trước khi nhắm mắt lại. Cậu mất vài giây chỉnh lại mũ, kéo vành mũ xuống thấp hơn để phủ bóng lên gương mặt mình. “Em nghĩ anh ấy không phải là kiểu người sẽ từ bỏ cho tới khi đạt được thứ mình muốn.”

Câu trả lời khiến Jungwoo bật ra một tiếng cười nhẹ, anh vòng một cánh tay qua vai cậu để ôm ghì một cái, cánh tay còn lại của Jungwoo đưa tới xoa vai cậu như một cử chỉ an ủi. Nếu là một ngày nào đó khác, cậu có thể đã cố gắng để thoát ra khỏi cái ôm ấy, nhưng cậu lại dựa vào gần hơn, chỉ một lần này thôi.

“Ít nhất thì em cũng đúng về một chuyện.” Jungwoo nói. “Nhưng đừng quá đau lòng. Chuyện đó xảy ra là điều tốt nhất cho tất cả chúng ta.” Tiếp đó anh khịt mũi, như thể nhớ lại về một kỷ niệm nào đó đặc biệt khôi hài. “Và nếu điều này có thể phần nào an ủi em, thì hãy nhớ rằng em không hề cô đơn trong NCT. Hyuck đã từ chối một vài người khác rồi, giống như em ấy. Nhóc con đó không may luôn làm tan nát trái tim người khác mà chẳng hề hay biết.”

“Thật sao?” Cậu rền rĩ, tông giọng trở nên đáng thương hơn những gì bản thân cậu cho phép, nhưng vẫn là không thể làm gì khác được.

“Ừm, nhưng cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện đều ổn cả ấy mà.” Jungwoo trấn an. “Em là một đứa trẻ thông minh, Channie, cho nên em sẽ ổn thôi. Em chỉ cần cho mình thêm chút thời gian.”

* * *

Hóa ra cậu lộ liễu hơn những gì mình nghĩ, về việc đơn phương một cách vô vọng Donghyuck từ khoảng cách xa.

Một vài thành viên dường như đã nhận ra – ngoài Jungwoo, và sự cố Jaemin (“Anh đã nghĩ mình dạy bảo em tốt hơn thế này chứ.” Jaemin sau đó liền thở dài, một cái vỗ buồn lên vai Sungchan khi anh quay sang những người còn lại trong đội sau giờ tập nhảy. “Hyuck lại có thêm một người nữa rồi!”), theo ngay sau đó là ánh nhìn thương cảm không vơi từ Doyoung và Taeyong. 

Thậm chí Mark cũng ném về phía cậu một hoặc hai ánh nhìn kì lạ, mặc dù anh chưa từng thực sự nói điều gì cả.

Cuối cùng, Jeno lại là người lỡ miệng trước. Lúc ấy cậu đã tự hỏi, phải chăng là bởi vì người kia là bạn của Donghyuck. Hoặc có thể là bởi vì anh ấy hiểu rõ về người bí ẩn kia của Donghyuck hơn những người còn lại.

Tuy vậy, chính Jeno là người kéo cậu ngồi xuống vào rạng sáng một ngày nọ, trong một cửa hàng tiện lợi ở góc phố, với lý do bị mất ngủ và cần ăn lót dạ vào lúc 3 giờ sáng. Họ tìm thấy chỗ ngồi phía trước cửa hàng, bàn nhựa kêu ọp ẹp khi đặt đống đồ mới mua xuống, và làn gió lạnh lẽo thổi qua khiến cậu rùng mình ngồi trên ghế.

Cũng là Jeno, người phá vỡ đi bầu không khí ngại ngùng giữa cả hai, thì thầm vài lời nghe giống như một câu khẳng định hơn là một câu hỏi.

“Em thích cậu ấy,” Jeno nói đơn giản, không hề chừa chỗ cho việc phản bác.

Cậu do dự một vài giây, trước khi cúi đầu thấp xuống và gật đầu trong im lặng, bụng quặn thắt lại trước lời tuyên bố thẳng thừng kia. “Vâng ạ.”

Jeno không nói gì một lúc lâu, ánh nhìn chăm chăm dán vào mặt bàn trước mặt mình trong khi cốc mì vẫn còn đang tỏa khói nghi ngút, đợi cho mì chín xong. Và rồi, anh thở dài, một cái cười không ra hơi rời khỏi môi khi anh đưa tay vuốt qua gương mặt mỏi mệt của mình.

“Anh cũng đã từng, một lần,” Jeno thú nhận, giọng rất nhỏ. “Cho nên anh hiểu.” Anh ngừng trong một nhịp, trước khi ngước lên, đôi mắt buồn bã không thể giải nghĩa được khi nhìn vào của cậu. “Anh xin lỗi, chàng trai.”

Có vẻ đó là tất cả những gì mọi người có thể nói được những ngày gần đây. Phản xạ tự nhiên của họ khi nghe về Donghyuck và bất cứ _cảm xúc_ ương ngạch nào kèm theo.

“Anh có…” Sungchan liếm môi e dè. “Anh đã từng bao giờ làm gì về chuyện đó không?”

Cậu quan sát khi Jeno với lấy cốc mì nhỏ, bóc vỏ nắp và không ngừng ngâm nga lấp lửng trong khi trộn đồ trong cốc vào với nhau.

“Anh có,” cuối cùng Jeno cũng lên tiếng. “Thực ra anh đã tỏ tình với cậu ấy vào năm ngoái.”

Sungchan mở to mắt vì điều đó, ngẩng phắt đầu lên để nhìn Jeno với biểu cảm có phần khó tin. Năm ngoái còn chẳng phải là một thời gian dài. Không chút nào cả.

Nghe có vẻ là một vết thương vẫn còn rất mới, và cậu không giấu được nét nhăn nhó trên khuôn mặt mình trong sự cảm thông.

“Em có thể hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra không?” Cậu dè dặt hỏi. Tiếp đó cậu chớp mắt một vài lần, trước khi nhanh chóng thối lui. “Anh tất nhiên không cần phải trả lời. Em không muốn vượt quá giới hạn, anh – ”

Jeno bật ra một tiếng khúc khích nhỏ, mắt cười thân thiện giờ ngập tràn vẻ bối rối.

“Ổn mà, thật đấy.” Jeno nói. “Anh đã gần như vượt qua được rồi, và anh biết đó là tốt nhất cho tất cả.” Anh ngừng lại một lúc, cắn lấy một miếng đồ ăn trước khi dựa lưng ra sau ghế. Anh ngả đầu ra sau, ánh nhìn hướng lên bầu trời đêm khi anh bắt đầu nói tiếp. “Chuyện dài lắm, tóm gọn lại thì anh đã tỏ tình và cậu ấy thì từ chối, nhưng bọn anh đã là bạn quá lâu để mà làm chuyện ấy hủy hoại những gì hai đứa đã có với nhau, cho nên bọn anh đã cố gắng hết sức để đảm bảo mọi thứ không trở nên kì quặc giữa cả hai.” 

Sungchan chăm chú lắng nghe, đồ ăn gần như không chạm tới. Thay vào đó, những ngón tay cậu mân mê xung quanh nắp chai đồ uống của mình, chỉ là thứ gì đó giúp cho tay cậu bận rộn.

Jeno duỗi lưng, cánh tay vươn lên trước khi anh thả lỏng và ngồi thẳng lại, một nụ cười ngượng gạo vẽ lên trên gương mặt khi anh tiếp tục. “Dù sao, anh cũng đã chuẩn bị cho việc tỏ tình mà biết chắc mình sẽ bị từ chối, cho nên anh cũng không ngạc nhiên gì cả.” Sau đó, anh nhún vai. “Nhưng anh biết mình phải trút bỏ nó ra khỏi lồng ngực, bằng không anh sẽ chẳng thể nào từ bỏ tình cảm này được.”

Sungchan nhíu mày đáp lại. “Ý anh là gì khi anh nói anh đã biết rồi?”

“Chính xác là vậy,” Jeno đáp lại như không. “Sau cùng thì anh đã biết Hyuck sẽ nói gì. Anh đã làm bạn với cậu ấy từ ngày còn là thực tập sinh.” Anh nghiêng đầu sang một bên đầy tinh nghịch, một nụ cười nhỏ, ranh mãnh cong lên trên khóe môi khi anh chăm chú nhìn Sungchan trước mặt. “Và anh chắc em hiểu ý anh là gì.”

Câu _‘Anh chắc em biết chính xác câu trả lời của cậu ấy là gì’_ không được nói ra thành lời.

Cậu thở ra một hơi dài, nghiêng người về phía trước cho đến khi trán cậu đập một tiếng rầm xuống mặt bàn. “Đến cả anh cũng vậy nữa hửm?”

Điều đó làm Jeno bật cười, và một cái vỗ đầy thân thương lên đầu cậu. “Ừa,” anh lí nhí. “Mặc dù vậy, nếu em biết đối thủ cạnh tranh là ai, em cũng sẽ không mấy ngạc nhiên đâu.”

“Và em đoán là anh không thể nói cho em biết đó là ai?”

“Không may là môi anh bị bịt kín rồi.” Jeno giả kéo khóa môi và ném chìa khóa đi. “Nguyên tắc của anh em, thế nhé.”

“Anh Jungwoo cũng nói thứ tương tự vậy,” cậu thở dài. Giọng cậu trầm xuống, có chút nhút nhát khi cậu hỏi. “Người đó có thật sự tuyệt đến thế không ạ? Khiến anh Donghyuck vẫn luôn một lòng hướng về như vậy, kể cả sau ngần ấy năm?”

Jeno ậm ừ cân nhắc vài giây, và vài khắc trôi qua trong khi anh vẫn tiếp tục suy nghĩ xem phải nói gì.

“Để anh giải thích theo cách này,” Jeno bắt đầu. “Nếu lý tưởng về soulmate thật sự tồn tại, thì điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc Hyuck đã tìm thấy người đó của cậu ấy, từ rất lâu rồi.”

Jeno lắc đầu trìu mến, và bằng cách nào đó, cậu nhận ra Jeno thực lòng khi anh ấy nói bản thân đã quên được Donghyuck. Cậu có thể nghe thấy được sự chân thành trong giọng nói của anh ấy, khi anh chẳng còn gì mong ước hơn những điều tốt đẹp nhất.

Cậu bỗng tự hỏi, rằng bản thân có thể nào bước tới được ngưỡng ấy hay không.

“Có một vài điều trong cuộc sống chỉ là như thế thôi, em biết chứ? Vài thứ không thể thay đổi được. Số phận đã an bài và tất cả chỉ còn là vấn đề của thời gian,” Jeno tiếp tục. Khi anh cười, một nét buồn – chất chứa niềm nuối tiếc mà dịu dàng. “Và thành thật mà nói ấy? Anh thực lòng không nghĩ còn ai có thể hoàn hảo hơn cho cậu ấy nữa.”

“Hm, khi anh nói như vậy,” Sungchan ngập ngừng, ánh nhìn chuyên chú xuống chiếc nắp chai xoắn trên tay. “Em chỉ hy vọng rằng người đó biết mình đang làm gì. Vì có vẻ anh ấy đã phải đợi người ấy đủ lâu rồi.”

“Em không cần phải lo lắng đâu. Cả hai thỉnh thoảng đều hành xử như mấy tên ngốc cứng đầu,” Jeno khịt mũi, trước khi nụ cười dần thành hình nở rộ trên môi. “Nhưng họ đều xứng đáng với đối phương, thật sự đấy.” 

* * *

Cậu bắt đầu nhặt nhạnh từng manh mối đây đó, một khi cậu biết mình đang tìm kiếm điều gì. Dù sao thì cậu không ngốc, và Donghyuck cũng không phải là người đặc biệt kín tiếng hay gì cả.

Tất cả đều nằm ở những điều nhỏ nhặt, cậu nhận ra. Ngay cả khi Jeno không cố ý chứng thực, tất cả dấu hiệu đều chỉ ra việc Donghyuck rõ ràng đã có _ai đó_ , nhưng cậu không thể nhìn ra được người đó _là ai_.

Nó bắt đầu khi cậu chú ý tới việc Donghyuck thỉnh thoảng lén ra khỏi phòng tập, điện thoại trên tay khi anh xin phép ra ngoài. Cậu thậm chí còn từng bắt gặp anh ấy đang nghe điện thoại – hoàn toàn vô tình, lúc trên đường trở về từ phòng vệ sinh – lưng dựa vào tường để ẩn mình khi tông giọng mềm mại của Donghyuck truyền tới bên tai.

_“Em cũng nhớ anh.”_

Cậu chưa từng nghe thấy giọng Donghyuck như vậy trước đây – từng câu chữ thoát ra đều trìu mến một cách khó có thể lý giải được, dịu dàng mỏng manh. Cậu cố gắng tưởng tượng biểu cảm trên gương mặt Donghyuck khi anh trò chuyện, và thấy mình tự hỏi liệu rằng vẻ mặt ấy cậu đã từng thực sự trông thấy trước đây hay chỉ là thứ dành riêng cho ai đó ở bên kia đầu dây.

 _“Ừm-mm, Em sẽ gặp lại anh sớm thôi. Nhắn tin cho em khi anh trở về đấy, được chứ_?” Một khoảng lặng, và rồi một tiếng cười khẽ vụt qua trong nháy mắt. _“Im đi. Em ngắt máy bây giờ đây, đồ hâm.”_ Thêm một khoảng lặng nữa, và giọng Donghyuck dần trở nên nhỏ hơn, gần như chỉ còn là một tiếng thì thầm khe khẽ. _“Tạm biệt, anh yêu.”_

Cậu nín thở khi Donghyuck dường như đã kết thúc cuộc gọi, bàn tay nắm điện thoại yếu ớt rủ xuống với một tiếng thở dài nhỏ sầu muộn. Cậu lùi về phía hành lang trống khi trông thấy Donghyuck bắt đầu quay trở lại phòng tập.

Khi cậu cuối cùng cũng về lại phòng tập, cậu được chào đón bởi nụ cười rạng rỡ của Donghyuck như thường nhật, toe toét hơn bao giờ hết khi anh ấy cố gắng làm sống lại trạng thái kiệt sức của các thành viên trong đội. Anh tung tăng chạy nhảy xung quanh mọi người, năng lượng dường như vô tận khi đem lại hết tiếng cười này đến tiếng cười khác mặc cho bản thân có lẽ cũng phải đang mỏi mệt.

Sự đối lập quá mức đột ngột so với những gì cậu vừa chứng kiến ở hành lang, đễn nỗi một thoáng tự hỏi phải chăng Donghyuck mà cậu nghe thấy trên điện thoại chỉ là một phần trong trí tượng tưởng – khác xa so với Donghyuck mà cậu đang trông thấy trước mặt họ ngay bây giờ.

Cậu nhận ra, có một khía cạnh hoàn toàn khác của Donghyuck mà không ai hay biết. Cái mà chỉ một vài người thân cận biết tới, và cậu thoáng tự hỏi liệu người ở cuối đường truyền đó có nhận ra bản thân may mắn tới nhường nào hay không. 

* * *

Và rồi, có những lúc Donghyuck nghĩ rằng không ai trông thấy.

Cậu bắt gặp cách đôi mắt Donghyuck đảo quanh phòng, đếm số đầu người và nhìn lại về phía đằng sau lưng. Luôn luôn kiếm tìm, cậu nhận ra. Ai đó, cậu không thực sự chắc chắn, nhưng cậu không để lỡ nụ cười trên môi Donghyuck dịu đi rất nhẹ thôi, khi anh không thể tìm thấy được người mình đang trông ngóng.

Thật tò mò, và chuyện đó khiến cậu tự hỏi Donghyuck đã thế này bao lâu rồi, khi mà những người khác dường như chẳng mảy may để ý tới.

* * *

Rõ ràng là ai đó trong NCT, chuyện đó không thể nào lộ liệu hơn được nữa. Và là người mà Donghyuck không phải lúc nào cũng ở cạnh bên, nếu những cuộc điện thoại thường xuyên kia không phải là dấu hiệu.

Cậu cố gắng tự mình dò la, cố gắng để xem mình có thể thu hẹp phạm vi chỉ bằng việc quan sát cách Donghyuck hành xử xung quanh những người còn lại trong nhóm hay không.

Nhưng, nói ra vẫn dễ hơn là làm.

Donghyuck hầu hết thời gian đều rất cẩn thận, và kể cả những thành viên khác dù có biết đều miệng kín như bưng. Thỉnh thoảng có những ánh nhìn trêu chọc ném về hướng Donghyuck lúc này lúc kia, những cái nhướng mày và nhếch môi thích thú trước một chuyện nào đó mà cậu không _nhìn ra_ – nhưng không bao giờ có manh mối nào để cậu biết được thực sự người kia là ai.

Thêm nữa, chuyện này không thực sự giúp ích gì khi cậu vẫn đang trong giai đoạn tìm hiểu về mọi người. Chỉ riêng việc làm thân với những thành viên trong chính unit của cậu đã đủ khó khăn rồi, chứ chưa cần nói đến toàn bộ 22 người.

Một vài tuần trôi qua trong nháy mắt, quá trình chuẩn bị cho comeback khiến cậu bận rộn hơn cậu nghĩ, và người bạn trai bí mật của Donghyuck vẫn tiếp tục chưa tìm ra lời giải đáp. Cậu phải thừa nhận rằng có chút bực bội, bởi vì cảm tưởng như câu trả lời đang sờ sờ ngay trước mắt – đầy châm chọc, như thể cái tên ấy ở ngay trên đầu lưỡi nhưng lại lẩn mất vào giây cuối cùng.

Dù vậy cậu cũng không có thời gian để nghĩ về nó.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ở trong phòng thu âm, căng thẳng lộ rõ ở đôi chân không ngừng rung lên khi cậu ngồi chờ tới lượt. Những thành viên còn lại của NCT chia nhau thu âm ở các phòng khác nhau, với một phòng dành riêng cho đội _Misfit_.

Tổ hợp này có chút kì lạ, cậu chợt nhận ra, tất cả rapper của NCT đều ở cùng một chỗ. Những người còn thiếu là Mark và Taeyong, dường như phải đến muộn một chút bởi vì lịch trình chồng chéo với SuperM.

Cậu ngồi yên lặng hắng giọng lần thứ n trong vòng mười phút, tay cậu nắm cốc giấy rỗng đủ chặt để làm nhăn nhúm hết xung quanh vành.

“Thả lỏng đi, nhóc.” Johnny trêu chọc khi anh ấy đứng cạnh bảng điều khiển trung tâm. Johnny khẽ bật cười khi trông thấy bộ dạng cứng đờ của Sungchan trên chiếc ghế dài, lưng thẳng đứng khi cậu ngồi dựa vào ghế da. “Em không có gì phải lo lắng cả.”

“Em không làm khác được,” cậu yếu ớt nói, giọng hơi vỡ ra ở gần cuối. Cậu hắng giọng thêm lần nữa, trước khi nhìn lên bắt gặp ánh mắt của Johnny, biểu cảm có chút ngượng ngùng, cười mà giống như mếu. “Em chưa bao giờ thu âm bất cứ thứ gì _thật sự_ thật trước đây.”

“Ừ, không, anh hiểu mà. Tất cả chúng ta đều đã từng như vậy.” Johnny khúc khích. “Nhưng em sẽ làm tốt thôi, anh chắc chắn. Và tin anh đi, em sẽ cảm thấy tốt hơn một khi em thực sự tự mình bước vào đó.” Anh chuyển hướng chú ý lại về Jeno ở trong buồng thu âm, theo dõi tiến độ của mọi người trong khi Taeyong vắng mặt. “Chỉ cần làm theo chỉ dẫn và em sẽ làm tốt ngay lập tức thôi.”

Cậu chỉ có thể gật đầu đáp lại, ngả lưng xuống ghế dài cố gắng thư giãn. Cậu quan sát khi Jeno thu âm đoạn cuối, điều chỉnh theo các producer nhiều phiên bản khác nhau của điệp khúc cho tới khi anh ấy làm đúng.

Cuối cùng, tới lượt của Johnny vào buồng cách âm, và cậu hướng về Johnny giơ ngón cái chúc may mắn trong khi Jeno trở lại gian phòng chính và ngồi xuống cùng cậu trên ghế bành.

Và rồi có tiếng gõ cửa, đầu Donghyuck lấp ló quét mắt xung quanh căn phòng.

“Có phiền không nếu mình lánh tạm ở đây một lúc?” Donghyuck khẽ nói, gần như là thì thầm và nét tinh nghịch lộ rõ trên khóe môi. “Cần trốn anh Doyoung tí xíu.”

Jeno gật đầu, ra hiệu cho cậu vào trong và dịch chỗ cho người kia ngồi xuống giữa họ. Cậu nhanh chóng hiểu ra rằng tốt nhất là không thắc mắc vì sao Donghyuck lại làm những việc anh ấy thường làm, và Donghyuck nhìn Jeno một cái biết ơn trước khi tiến về phía họ, thả người xuống lớp đệm với một tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi.

Donghyuck trông kiệt sức, cậu để ý với một cái nhíu mày nhỏ - quầng mắt thâm quầng, lộ rõ ngay cả qua nhiều lớp trang điểm. Mắt Donghyuck dần nhắm lại khi anh ngả đầu ra sau ghế dài, đôi lông mi cong vút xinh đẹp đổ bóng trên gò má trong một khoảnh khắc trước khi anh mở mắt lần nữa, chớp mắt đờ đẫn trong khi cố giấu một cái ngáp nhỏ đằng sau nắm tay mình.

“Những người khác đâu rồi?” Donghyuck hỏi, giọng có chút khản đặc sau nhiều giờ cắm rễ trong phòng thu âm.

“Anh Hendery và Yangyang ở phòng bên với hội WayV, mình nghĩ vậy,” Jeno trả lời. “Họ đã thu âm xong trước bọn mình khá lâu rồi.” Và rồi, anh hướng về phía buồng thu, nơi Johnny đang ghi chú gì đó vào bản nhạc trước mặt. “Và anh Johnny chỉ vừa mới vào trong.”

Donghyuck ậm ừ. “Còn anh Taeyong và Mark?”

“Đang trên đường.” Jeno nói. “Thực ra thì đáng lẽ phải tới rồi. Chỉ còn họ và Sungchan chưa thu âm cho bài hát của bọn mình thôi.”

Donghyuck quay đầu về phía cậu, nở một nụ cười trêu chọc khi anh nói. “Ồ? Em vẫn chưa vào sao?”

Cậu lắc đầu đáp lại, ghét sự thật rằng cậu có thể cảm thấy má mình bắt đầu nóng lên bởi sự chú ý đột ngột. “Chưa ạ.”

Donghyuck huých nhẹ vai vào cậu. “Em sẽ làm tốt thôi,” anh nói, giống như những lời trước đó của Johnny. “Chỉ đừng làm bất cứ thứ gì Jeno và những anh còn lại làm, và em sẽ tỏa sáng thôi.”

Cậu nghe tiếng Jeno khịt mũi ở bên kia ghế, nhưng cậu không biết phải đáp lại Donghyuck thế nào cho phải.

Donghyuck ngáp một lần nữa, và lần này, cậu khó lòng kiềm lại cái nhìn lo lắng về hướng Donghyuck.

“Anh có ổn không ạ?”

Câu hỏi đường ngột dường như làm Donghyuck ngạc nhiên, nhưng anh chỉ gật lại với một nụ cười gượng gạo, xua đi những lo lắng của Sungchan bằng một cái nhún vai. “Chỉ mệt thôi. Đêm qua thực sự là ngủ không có được nhiều.”

Jeno nhướng mày đánh giá trước câu trả lời mơ hồ. “Cậu lại thức cả đêm đấy à?”

“Được rồi mình thừa nhận.” Donghyuck nhoẻn cười, có chút trơ trẽn. “Và trước khi cậu hỏi, thì không, mình không thức chơi game. Ít nhất không phải lần này. Anh Taeyong quá bận để chơi với mình.”

“Cũng đâu định nói gì.” Jeno đáp lại. “Vậy rồi cậu thức làm gì?”

“Mm,” Donghyuck ậm ừ lần nữa, cái cong môi hóa thành một nụ cười nhỏ bí mật. “Không có gì quá đặc biệt. Cũng như thường lệ thôi.”

Một kiểu trả lời như không điển hình, cậu nhận ra. Và cậu biết mình chắc chắn đã để lỡ điều gì đó bởi vì Jeno không nói gì trong một giây, trước khi lắc đầu với một cái cười khẽ.

“Mình hiểu rồi,” Jeno nói, vươn tay lên nghịch ngợm chọc vào má Donghyuck. “Đồ láu cá.”

Donghyuck chỉ cười và đẩy người kia ra để trả đũa.

“Dù sao mình cũng rất mừng,” Jeno tiếp tục. “Cũng đã lâu rồi mà phải không?”

“Ừm,” Donghyuck dài giọng, vành tai đã bắt đầu chuyển hồng. Anh ấy không giải thích gì thêm trước khi hoàn toàn thả lỏng trên chiếc ghế bành.

Sungchan hướng thắc mắc về phía Jeno khi cậu nhìn qua vai Donghyuck, chỉ để nhận lại một cái cười và lắc đầu đáp lại.

“Chà, mình sẽ chợp mắt một chút đây.” Donghyuck đột nhiên tuyên bố, cựa quậy một chút để tìm chỗ thoải mái hơn. Anh khoanh tay trước ngực, ngửa đầu ra sau thêm lần nữa trước khi nhắm mắt lại. “Đánh thức mình khi mọi người xong nhé, được chứ? Và nếu anh Doyoung gọi thì bảo ảnh là mình không có ở đây nha.”

“Đã rõ thưa sếp,” Jeno đùa.

Donghyuck nhoẻn miệng cười, mắt vẫn nhắm, nhưng cũng không nói thêm gì nữa. Anh ấy tựa như một ngọn đèn vụt tắt trong vài phút, đầu hơi ngả sang một bên khi thở ra từng hơi đều đặn. Cậu phải thừa nhận rằng hình ảnh lúc ngủ của Donghyuck rất đáng yêu, nhưng cũng là minh chứng cho việc anh ấy đã phải mệt mỏi thế nào khi rất nhanh chóng đã chìm vào giấc ngủ.

“Anh ấy… luôn như thế này sao ạ?” Cậu hỏi khẽ.

Giọng Johnny vang vọng khi anh ấy tiếp tục thu âm, nhưng Donghyuck cũng không hề động đậy chút nào cả, yên giấc mặc cho âm thanh xung quanh liên tục bủa vây.

“Ừ,” Jeno thở dài. “Cậu ấy là kiểu luôn biết cách chợp mắt mọi lúc mọi nơi. Nó đi kèm với hoàn cảnh của cậu ấy, anh nghĩ vậy. Việc cậu ấy phải hoạt động giữa hai nhóm và tất cả.” Jeno sau đó chỉ nhún vai. “Cậu ấy và anh Mark luôn là những người tệ nhất khi nói tới khoản này. Dần dà thì cũng quen với chuyện đó thôi.”

Cậu nhíu mày nhìn xuống dáng ngủ của Donghyuck, hỗn hợp giữa thương cảm và ngưỡng mộ âm ỉ nặng trĩu trong lồng ngực về ý nghĩ ấy. Có vô số điều cậu muốn hỏi, nhưng rồi cậu bị cắt ngang khi Johnny cuối cùng cũng bước ra khỏi buồng thu âm, sự căng thẳng trước đó quay trở lại gấp bội khi Johnny ra hiệu tới lượt cậu.

Giờ tiếp theo trôi qua trong mờ mịt khi cậu tập trung vào quá trình thu âm. Johnny đã đúng khi nói rằng nó không tệ như những gì cậu nghĩ – các producer đều đủ kiên nhẫn với cậu nên không có bất kì trục trặc thật sự nào – nhưng vẫn. Cậu biết nó có thể tốt hơn thế.

Khi cậu bước ra khỏi phòng điều khiển, điều đầu tiên cậu để ý là Donghyuck vẫn còn ngủ say, còn Jeno và Johnny đều không thấy đâu nữa. Điều thứ hai đập vào mắt cậu ngay lập tức là thay vì ngả đầu ra sau ghế như lúc mới nãy cậu thấy, thì Donghyuck bây giờ đang dựa vào _Mark_ , đầu tựa vào vai Mark trong khi anh thì thầm nói chuyện với Taeyong.

Cậu khựng lại, nhìn theo cách Mark lướt những ngón tay lên tóc Donghyuck trong lơ đễnh, như thể anh ấy còn không nhận thức được chuyện đó.

Taeyong là người đầu tiên để ý khi cậu rời khỏi phòng thu, đầu ngẩng lên cùng một nụ cười nhỏ. “Hey,” anh gọi. “Làm tốt lắm, nhóc.”

Mark nhìn lên cười với cậu và gật đầu đồng tình, cẩn thận để không động tới Donghyuck đang tựa vào mình.

“Johnny nói với bọn anh về việc em đã lo lắng như thế nào,” Taeyong tiếp tục. “Nhưng em thực sự bùng nổ trong đó luôn.”

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được mình đang đỏ mặt vì lời khen, cúi đầu nhanh chóng nhỏ giọng câu cảm ơn tới cả hai. Hooc môn hưng phấn dâng cao hồi mới nãy cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu xìu xuống, và cậu ngả xuống một trong những chiếc ghế còn trống khi phần còn lại của sự căng thẳng tuôn trào ra từng đợt khỏi cơ thể.

“Jeno và Johnny đang ăn trưa ở tầng dưới.” Taeyong giải thích. “Em có thể nhập bọn cùng nếu em muốn? Mark và anh vẫn còn mất một chút thời gian nữa trước khi có thể đi, và bọn anh không muốn em phải đợi.”

Cậu lắc đầu. Cậu không định sẽ bỏ qua cơ hội để quan sát hai trong những người giỏi nhất SM làm việc.

“Không sao đâu anh,” cậu nói. “Em khá là muốn xem? Nếu điều đó ổn với hai anh?”

Tayong gật đầu, nở nụ cười hiền hậu. “Tất nhiên rồi,” anh nói. Sau đó, Taeyong chuyển hướng chú ý sang Mark, lông mày hơi nhíu lại khi anh ấy kiểm tra thời gian. “Nhưng thực ra thì, Mark, em có phiền nếu vào trước không? Anh muốn kiểm tra các phòng khác trước khi chúng ta rời đi hôm nay – ”

“Chắc rồi anh,” Mark ngắt lời với một cái cười ẩn ý. “Miễn là anh đảm bảo anh Doyoung không giận dữ lúc chúng ta về tới nhà.”

Taeyong khịt mũi, môi cong lên cố gắng che đậy một cái cười. “Anh nghĩ mình có thể ít nhất làm được vậy. Cảm ơn, Mark.” Anh di chuyển để đứng dậy và rời khỏi phòng, rồi dừng bước ở thềm cửa để quay đầu lại nói, “Nói với Donghyuck rằng em ấy nợ em lần này khi em ấy thức dậy nhé.”

Mark khịt mũi. “Em sẽ thêm vào ghi chú của em ấy.”

Taeyong rời đi, và cậu quan sát khi Mark chậm rãi di chuyển, cẩn thận đặt Donghyuck đang ngủ say dựa vào ghế dài khi anh ngồi dậy để chuẩn bị thu âm. Mark đưa ngón tay mình vén đi những lọn tóc lòa xòa trên mắt Donghyuck, trước khi quay lại và nhìn cậu ngượng ngùng có lỗi.

“Ừm, xin lỗi,” Mark nói, ra hiệu mập mờ về phía Donghyuck, “nhưng em có phiền…?”

Sungchan chớp mắt, một nhịp dài trôi qua khi cậu cố hiểu điều Mark muốn nói.

“Ô.” Cậu ngồi dậy để thế chỗ Mark trên ghế bành bên cạnh Donghyuck, đảm bảo rằng người kia không bị giật mình trong giấc ngủ. “Vâng, em sẽ để ý anh ấy. Anh đừng lo.”

Mark cười toe, và cậu cảm giác như bánh xe bắt đầu quay ở phía sau đầu mình. “Thanks, man.”

Đôi mắt cậu dõi theo Mark khi anh dành một giây để chào hỏi producer trước khi nhanh chóng vào trong buồng thu.

“Được rồi, Mark,” một trong số producer nói, nghiêng người tới trước để nói vào hệ thống liên lạc nội bộ. “Bất cứ khi nào em sẵn sàng.”

Mark nở một nụ cười nhỏ khi anh gật đầu, điều chỉnh lại tai nghe của mình trước khi giơ ngón cái về phía nhóm producer.

Những nốt đầu tiên của Misfit truyền qua loa trên đầu, và giọng Mark vang lên rõ ràng khắp căn phòng ngay khi bắt đầu bài hát. Cậu quan sát với đôi mắt mở to, gần như bị mê hoặc, khi Mark lướt qua line của anh gần như hoàn hảo trong lần đầu tiên, các producer dành vài giây khen ngợi Mark làm tốt trước khi chuyển sang đoạn tiếp theo.

“Trời đất,” cậu thở ra, những từ tiếp theo đó gần như bật ra trong vô thức – một lời ngầm thừa nhận, thì thầm chỉ riêng với chính mình. Cậu nghĩ rằng mình có thể đã nín thở trong suốt đoạn rap thứ hai của Mark. “Anh Mark thật đáng kinh ngạc.”

“Anh ấy thực sự vậy nhỉ, phải không?”

Cậu giật mình bởi giọng ngái ngủ của Donghyuck bên cạnh, hơi đỏ mặt xấu hổ vì bị bắt gặp đang trố mắt ngưỡng mộ về phía Mark. Cậu bắt đầu bằng việc quay sang nở một nụ cười ngượng ngập, rồi sẵn sàng gật đầu đồng ý trước khi cậu khựng lại, mọi lời khen ngợi dành cho Mark ứ lại trong cổ họng bởi biểu cảm trên gương mặt Donghyuck.

Gò má phớt một màu hồng xinh xắn, Donghyuck tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm phía trước, ánh mắt có phần ngái ngủ dán chặt vào thân ảnh Mark bên kia ô cửa kính khi anh vẫn đang tiếp tục thu âm. Có một nụ cười nhỏ nở trên môi, một chút ngại ngùng, thậm chí có thể có chút huyễn hoặc với chính bản thân cậu – quá khác so với bất kì biểu cảm nào cậu từng thấy trước đây trên gương mặt Donghyuck.

Tiếng nhạc dừng lại và Mark cuối cùng cũng nhìn lên, ánh mắt lướt nhanh qua căn phòng trước khi đáp xuống Donghyuck, khẽ dịu lại chỉ một chút thôi, như có như không, khi anh trông thấy Donghyuck thức giấc. Sau đó Mark nghiêng đầu, một cái nhướn mày tinh nghịch như thể đang hỏi. _“Sao? Thấy anh thế nào?”_

Donghyuck khịt mũi, và đưa một tay lên che đi nửa dưới khuôn mặt mình – cố gắng một cách vô ích để giấu đi cái cười ngày càng lan rộng, bất lực nở nụ cười, trước khi lắc đầu đáp lại. Trong một giây khi Mark bĩu môi, biểu cảm khác xa so với hình ảnh Mark trong đầu cậu, trước khi Mark bắt đầu bật cười, vai khẽ rung lên sau bức tường cách âm.

Và trước khi cậu có thể làm được gì, những lời Jeno nói từ đêm hôm đó bắt đầu lặng lẽ vang lên trong đầu.

_“Mặc dù, nếu em biết đối thủ cạnh tranh là ai, em cũng sẽ không mấy ngạc nhiên đâu.”_

Ồ.

Cậu nhận ra, ngay tại thời điểm đó, rằng Jungwoo đã đúng.

Quả thật không phải là ở kiếp này. 

* * *

Họ đã nói rằng có một thực tập sinh được bầu chọn _Có khả năng thành công nhất_ trong ba năm liên tiếp. Một rapper, một dancer, và một nhóm trưởng, tất cả đều nằm gọn trong khả năng. Một trong những nhân tố toàn diện cả ba mặt của NCT, được yêu mến bởi gần như tất cả mọi người xung quanh, và là người đủ giỏi để góp mặt trong đội hình SuperM.

Mark Lee, chàng trai vàng thời đại mới của SM.

Tất nhiên, cậu _đã nghe_ tất cả về Mark. Ở hiện tại thì khó có thể tránh được.

Mark luôn có một danh tiếng tốt đẹp, được các đồng nghiệp kính trọng, và cậu tự hỏi có bao nhiêu phần trăm trong số đó là thật, và có bao nhiêu phần trăm trong đó là tác dụng phụ của việc được đặt ở trên bệ cao như vậy suốt ngần ấy năm.

Thành thật mà nói, cậu vẫn chưa thực sự có nhiều cơ hội tiếp xúc riêng với Mark. Vào thời điểm cậu được thêm vào NCT và việc luyện tập bắt đầu dày đặc hơn, Mark lại quá bận bịu quảng bá cùng SuperM nên họ không thể dành thời gian thực sự nào ở cùng nhau.

Tuy nhiên, có một vài lần khi cả hai _được_ xếp chung vào cùng phòng, tương tác của họ thực sự… có phần hơi ngại ngùng, ít nhất là vậy. Không có gì khác ngài những lời chào hỏi dồn dập ở hành lang giữa những buổi tập và một vài cuộc trò chuyện – cái mà chẳng qua chỉ là những câu đối thoại nhỏ lịch sự - trước khi Mark có xu hướng bị cuốn đi vì điều gì đó khác thu hút sự chú ý của anh.

Tuy nhiên, cậu cũng không có nhiều cơ hội chạm mặt anh.

Cậu chỉ hy vọng sẽ có cơ hội tự mình tìm ra. 

* * *

Dù vậy, vẫn có một chút mỉa mai, và ngẫm lại, đáng lẽ cậu _nên_ chú tâm hơn tới những tin đồn.

Bởi vì nếu có bất cứ điều gì _được_ _biết_ đến về Mark Lee, dù anh ấy có đi bất cứ đâu, gần như có thể đảm bảo rằng Lee Donghyuck sẽ chẳng bao giờ tụt lại quá xa. Giống như một cái bóng lọt thỏm trong từng bước chân, họ luôn luôn không thể tách rời – luôn luôn tách biệt trong thế giới riêng, bất kể có là khán giả hay những ánh đèn máy quay liên tục chớp nháy xung quanh họ.

Nhưng vẫn thật lạ.

Bởi vì từ những gì cậu thấy từ trước cho đến nay, Mark và Donghyuck về cơ bản không thể _khác biệt_ nhau hơn được nữa.

Từ ác cảm của Mark đối với hầu hết các thể loại skinship và xu hướng đụng chạm tự nhiên của Donghyuck, tới việc thường xuyên cãi cọ về mọi thứ - thật khó hiểu, cậu nghĩ, bởi vì một là Mark và Donghyuck là những diễn viên tuyệt vời, hoặc cậu đã hoàn toàn sai lầm.

Từ đó, cậu bắt đầu nhiệm vụ của mình, quan sát họ ở cạnh nhau, tò mò muốn xem Mark và Donghyuck đằng sau hậu trường có thể thực sự có gì hơn ngoài việc là những người bạn thân của nhau.

Cậu quan sát họ từ nơi đuôi mắt trong quá trình luyện tập, để ý cách cả hai dường như có lực hấp dẫn xung quanh nhau, hành động chỉ trong vô thức. Thật ấn tượng, gần như là vậy, ở cách cả hai luôn luôn ở cạnh nhau vào cuối ngày. Thậm chí khi tách nhau ra, cậu vẫn có thể trông thấy ánh mắt họ thỉnh thoảng tìm kiếm lấy đối phương – ngắn ngủi từ nơi khóe mắt và nụ cười ẩn ý trao nhau khi nghĩ rằng không ai để ý tới, và đầu nhanh chóng quay đi trước khi có ai đó bắt gặp.

Ít nhất, cả hai đều kín đáo. Cậu phải thừa nhận.

Điều đó khiến cậu tự hỏi họ đã bắt đầu trò chơi này bao lâu rồi, rằng bởi họ đã trở nên quá giỏi trong việc che giấu tất cả.

* * *

Trải nghiệm dõi theo Donghyuck từ đằng xa, là để cậu tự mình đắm chìm trong tình đơn phương một cách yên bình. Tuy nhiên cũng đi kèm theo, là trông thấy anh hàng ngày bởi họ được xếp chung vào một trong những unit của tháng mười một.

Tình yêu năm 90, họ đặt tên cho bài hát là vậy. Một concept phù hợp, cậu nghĩ, mặc dù trớ trêu thay của cậu chẳng hề có kết quả.

“Donghyuck, nếu em có thể chỉ cần nghe _một_ giây thôi – ”

Họ còn một vài tháng trước ngày ra mắt, căng thẳng ngày càng cao bởi sự mệt mỏi bắt đầu tìm đến tất cả bọn họ. Là một đêm muộn nữa trong phòng tập, và mặc cho đã quá nửa đêm, họ vẫn còn một vài giờ nữa trước khi có thể về nhà.

“Ô, anh có thể tự cmn xử một mình đi, _anh_ Mark,” Donghyuck rít lên, bừng bừng trong cơn giận dữ. Mọi con mắt đổ dồn về phía Mark và Donghyuck – chuyện này không hẳn là bất thường, nhưng một cuộc cãi vã thực sự như thế này rất hiếm khi xảy ra, và đây là lần đầu tiên, nếu cậu nhớ không lầm, cậu thực sự nghe thấy Donghyuck dùng kính ngữ với Mark. “Hãy nói chuyện với em một khi anh tỉnh táo lại.”

Donghyuck thậm chí không thèm đợi lời phản bác của Mark mà lao ra khỏi phòng, đóng sầm cửa phòng tập cùng một tiếng _bang_ lớn.

Sau đó là một khoảng im lặng kéo dài, tất cả đều hướng mắt về phía Mark vẫn còn đang đứng ở giữa phòng và chờ đợi cho chuyện xảy ra tiếp theo. Cậu không thể trông thấy biểu cảm của Mark từ nơi mình đứng, nhưng bờ vai căng cứng của Mark hướng về phía cậu khi Mark tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh cửa đóng chặt đã đủ nói lên tất cả.

Cuối cùng, Mark thở ra một hơi chậm rãi, đưa những ngón tay mỏi mệt lên vò rối mái tóc mình trước khi thả thỏng nó xuống bên cạnh.

Và rồi, một tiếng thì thầm khẽ, “Chết tiệt.”

Jeno là người đầu tiên di chuyển, nhíu mày lo lắng khi do dự để tay lên vai Mark.

“Anh Mark – ”

Lời Jeno bị cắt ngang bởi một cái lắc đầu cộc lốc, đôi mắt Mark nhắm nghiền khi anh quay đầu sang một bên. Jeno lùi lại một bước, đưa tay lên như một cử chỉ an ủi trước khi nhường lại không gian riêng cho Mark.

Một miền khó chịu bao trùm xung quanh phần còn lại của căn phòng khi từng giây tiếp tục trôi qua, trước khi Ten dứt khoát hắng giọng, vỗ tay một cái để thu hút sự chú của mọi người.

“Vậy là đủ rồi,” Ten nói, nghiêm nghị nhìn qua từng người một. Mark vẫn không nhúc nhích, hai tay nắm chặt ở hai bên. “Buổi tập vẫn chưa kết thúc.”

Ten đi lại gần chỗ Mark, thì thầm gì đó vào tai anh mà Sungchan không thể nghe được, trước khi Mark cuối cùng cũng rời mắt khỏi cánh cửa và gật đầu một cái, khuôn miệng có phần méo mó. Cậu quan sát Ten đưa mắt nhìn một lượt những người còn lại một lần nữa, vẻ mặt trầm ngâm, trước khi cuối cùng cũng đáp xuống chỗ cậu.

“Sungchan?” Ten trao đổi ánh mắt nhanh với Sicheng, trước khi quay lại nhìn cậu với một cái cười gượng gạo. “Em có thể nào đi tìm Donghyuck và bảo em ấy quay lại không? Hãy nói với em ấy rằng đây là mệnh lệnh của nhóm trưởng, nếu em ấy từ chối – ”

Một bàn tay nhanh chóng chộp lấy cổ tay Ten, cắt ngang lời anh ấy, và sự chú ý của Ten chuyển sang Mark, với đầu cúi thấp xuống cùng vẻ mặt bối rối.

“Không,” Mark khẽ thì thầm, mặc dù âm lượng gần như vang vọng khắp căn phòng tĩnh lặng. “Em sẽ, ừm – ” Mắt người kia dán chặt xuống sàn nhà, trước khi cuối cùng cũng nhìn lên, ánh mắt kiên định nhìn thẳng vào Ten. “Em sẽ tự mình đưa em ấy trở lại.” Trước biểu cảm ngạc nhiên của Ten, Mark chột dạ trong một giây, như thể sực nhớ ra người mình đang nói chuyện là ai. “Ôi – ưm, xin lỗi, anh.”

Ten nhíu mày lo lắng. “Mark?”

“Em chỉ —” Mark tự ngắt lời mình, nuốt khan trước khi lắc đầu. “Em cần phải tự mình giải quyết chuyện này. Làm ơn.”

Ten suy nghĩ một lúc trước khi chậm rãi gật đầu, và Mark cũng thả cổ tay của Ten ra.

“Em có năm phút,” Ten nói, giọng trầm xuống cảnh cáo. “Và sau đó, bọn anh sẽ gửi một người ra đó lôi hai đứa vô đây.” Khi trông thấy vẻ mặt nhẹ nhõm của Mark, Ten thở dài, trước khi nhìn xuống Mark với cái nhướng mày phán xét. “Nghiêm túc đấy, hai đứa. Giống như chưa từng —”

“Cảm ơn anh,” Mark vội nói. “Và thành thật, xin lỗi một lần nữa —”

“Đi đi Mark,” Ten khịt mũi, xua người kia đi bằng một cái quẫy tay. “Và cố gắng đừng chọc giận em ấy thêm nữa, được chứ?”

Mark dừng lại khi đã đi được nửa đường tới cửa. Anh quay lại nhìn họ với một cái cười nhỏ rầu rĩ. “Không hứa trước được ạ.”

Cửa phòng đóng lại, lần này nhẹ nhàng hơn, và Ten quay lại nhìn những thành viên còn sót lại với một cái thở dài.

“Được rồi. Mọi người biết rồi đấy,” Anh gọi lại. “Quay trở về đội hình đi. Từ đầu nào.”

* * *

Ten thực sự không đùa khi anh ấy nói năm phút.

Sau khoảng thời gian kể trên trôi qua, vẫn không thấy bóng dáng Mark và Donghyuck, Ten đã không ngần ngại cử cậu ra ngoài đưa cả hai trở lại.

 _Đặc quyền của em út_ , Ten đã nói vậy. Jeno chỉ vỗ lưng an ủi và nói. “Chúc may mắn.”

Và rồi, cũng không mất quá nhiều thời gian khi cậu cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy họ.

Cậu nghe tiếng Mark trước khi trông thấy một trong hai người, giọng Mark trầm lắng vang vọng khắp góc hàng lang tĩnh lặng.

“ – biết anh không hề có ý như vậy,” cậu nghe Mark nói, tai căng lên để nghe ra từng tiếng thì thầm. “Donghyuck —" Một giây im lặng. “Hyuck, _nhìn_ anh.”

Sungchan ngưng lại ở tông giọng của Mark, ở nhịp điệu tuyệt vọng chặt thít trong từng câu chữ, và một cảm giác déjà vu bao trùm lấy khi cậu dựa lưng vào bức tường gần nhất. Cậu nhớ về cầu thang cũ cũng chỉ ở góc hành lang. Không có nhiều xe cộ đi qua ở phía bên này tòa nhà – một lựa chọn an toàn cho bất kỳ ai muốn chạy trốn khỏi những cặp mắt tò mò.

Cậu đợi, hơi thở dồn dập trong lồng ngực trước viễn cảnh bị bắt gặp đang nghe lén, nhưng câu đáp lại của Donghyuck quá xa vời để cậu có thể nghe được. Cậu ngưng lại, cắn môi suy xét. Cậu không thực sự muốn nghe trộm, đặc biệt là những khoảnh khắc thân mật.

Tuy nhiên, sự tò mò vẫn chiến thắng.

Cậu nhìn thoáng qua góc tòa nhà, kéo dài không quá một tích tắc, nhưng đủ để trông thấy cánh cửa cầu thang mở toang. Cậu đếm ngược vài giây trong đầu, nhịp tim tăng cấp ở viễn cảnh bị bắt tại trận, trước khi tự điều chỉnh bản thân bằng cách thở ra thật chậm rãi và nhìn quanh góc tòa nhà một lần nữa.

Ẩn mình trong bóng tối mờ ảo bên dưới cầu thang, Mark và Donghyuck dường như đang áp sát lại gần nhau – gần hơn với những gì nên có giữa hai người đồng nghiệp.

“Hyuck.” Giọng Mark lẫn nữa vang lên. Cậu trông thấy những lọn tóc vàng của Donghyuck khẽ động khi Donghyuck lắc đầu, không hề nói gì đáp lại.

Có một tiếng thở dài khe khẽ, một chút buồn bã và không nghi ngờ gì còn một chút mệt mỏi mà tất cả họ đều cảm thấy, trước khi cậu nghe Mark cố gắng lần nữa. “ _Em yêu_. Làm ơn?”

Cậu không thể thực sự nhìn rõ phần lớn Mark, cơ thể anh chẳng khác nào một hình bóng mơ hồ trong ánh sáng mờ ảo của cầu thang. Có lẽ vì vậy mà cậu càng ngạc nhiên hơn khi trông thấy một cánh tay vòng lấy quanh eo Donghyuck, siết chặt và vò vò lớp vải áo của Donghyuck khi Donghyuck do dự tiến thêm một bước vào phần không gian của Mark.

Tay còn lại của Mark cũng đưa lên, ôm lấy phần gáy của Donghyuck và dịu dàng để người kia vùi mặt vào hõm cổ mình. Có một khoảnh khắc Mark không làm gì ngoài vuốt xuống những sợi tóc dài hơn của Donghyuck, nhưng rồi Mark lần nữa thở dài, ngẩng đầu lên để áp môi lên thái dương Donghyuck cho xin lỗi.

“Anh xin lỗi,” Mark lầm bầm, và Sungchan nhìn được chính xác thời điểm Donghyuck quyết định nhượng bộ hoàn toàn, gục hẳn vào cơ thể Mark và áp sát mặt hơn nữa vào cổ Mark.

Cậu quan sát họ, mở to mắt khi Donghyuck chậm chạp lắc đầu, vùi mặt sâu hơn nữa vào áo Mark và làm Mark phải lùi lại một bước trước sức nặng. Cánh tay Donghyuck, cái đã buông thõng hai bên hồi ban nãy, vội vàng quấn quanh người Mark, siết chặt lấy lưng áo của Mark.

“Em —” Donghyuck bắt đầu, giọng nhỏ, khẽ thì thầm. Sungchan thấy Mark gật đầu khích lệ, tiến tới ấn thêm một nụ hôn lên mái tóc Donghyuck. “Em cũng xin lỗi. Em đáng lẽ không nên gắt gỏng với anh, em chỉ là —”

Donghyuck tự ngắt lời mình, dường như không biết phải nói thế nào và rồi kết thúc bằng một cái rũ vai mỏi mệt.

“Này, không sao cả, anh hiểu mà,” cậu nghe tiếng Mark dịu dàng lên tiếng, giọng thấp xuống thành một tiếng thì thầm. “Bọn mình ổn rồi.”

Một vài giây trôi qua mà không ai trong số họ di chuyển, thỏa mãn trong vòng tay của đối phương, trước khi từ từ mà chắc chắn, Donghyuck bắt đầu ngẩng đầu, hướng lên khi bàn tay Mark chuyển dời từ trên mái tóc Donghyuck xuống một bên để dịu dàng vuốt ve gương mặt người nọ. Cậu thấy Donghyuck bắt đầu nghiêng tới và –

Sungchan nhanh chóng quay đi, mắt vô thức nhắm lại trước khi cậu có thể thấy được thêm điều gì nữa, và cậu trở về vị trí ban đầu để dựa lưng mình nặng nề lên bức tường.

Không đúng chút nào, nếu xâm phạm vào khoảnh khắc riêng tư của hai người sâu thêm nữa.

Cậu đợi, một vài giây cùng sự im lặng trôi qua với trái tim thắt lại đau đớn trong lồng ngực, trước khi cậu đạp vào bức tường và tìm đường rời đi. Cậu đi đến cuối hành lang, bước chân dừng lại đôi chút trong cân nhắc, trước khi đi về hướng hành lang phía đối diện của phòng tập.

Con đường dài để trở về, cậu nghĩ. Đó ít nhất là điều cậu có thể làm được.

(Mặc dù chính xác là dành cho _ai_ , cậu cũng không còn quá chắc chắn nữa.)

* * *

Khi cậu trở lại phòng tập – với không cả Mark và Donghyuck ở bên cạnh – Jeno nhìn cậu một lát trước khi nhanh chóng chạy đến để khoác vai an ủi. Ánh mắt Jeno hiện lên sự hiểu rõ, nếu không phải còn một chút thương hại, nhưng Sungchan chỉ mừng rằng cậu không cần phải nói bất cứ điều gì để Jeno hiểu được.

Ten quay người về phía cậu khi anh bước tới chỗ những người còn lại trong nhóm, lông mày nhướng lên cùng câu hỏi không thành lời. Sungchan chỉ có thể lắc đầu đáp lại, nở một nụ cười nhỏ, buồn bã trên gương mặt khi cậu nhấc một bên vai mình nhún lấy một cái hờ hững.

“Xin lỗi anh,” cậu nói. “Em không thể tìm thấy hai người họ.”

* * *

Cậu đã cố gắng không làm mọi chuyện trở nên khó xử. Thực sự, cậu đã cố gắng hết sức.

Mọi thứ không thay đổi quá nhiều giữa cậu và Donghyuck, mặc dù thực tế phần nhiều có lẽ đều nhờ vào việc Donghyuck dường như chẳng may mảy nghi ngờ gì hết thảy. Mark, mặt khác, có vẻ đã bắt đầu từ khá sớm. Cậu không hề bỏ lỡ từng ánh mắt dò xét mà Mark ném về phía cậu bất cứ khi nào anh bắt gặp cách cậu dường như chẳng thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt Donghyuck.

Thật vô ích, khi cố gắng tránh mặt hai người họ. Đặc biệt là trong thời điểm này, khi ngày qua ngày không ngừng tập luyện, sửa lỗi và thậm chí còn nhiều buổi tập luyện hơn nữa.

Mark cũng không phải là người duy nhất nhận thấy hành vi kỳ quặc của cậu. Ten đã một lần kéo cậu sang một bên, để hỏi thăm xem mọi thứ có ổn không. Cậu trưng ra nụ cười đẹp nhất trước máy ảnh và cố gắng gạt đi những lo lắng của anh ấy. Taeyong cũng làm điều tương tự sau đó, và cậu biết hẳn phải trông tệ lắm khi một người thậm chí còn không ở chung unit với họ nhìn ra.

Mất thêm một vài ngày nữa, trước khi Jungwoo quyết định vậy là quá đủ rồi và xông thẳng vào phòng cậu vào một giờ nào đó trong đêm, chỉ để trông thấy cậu đang gục mặt trên giường trong cơn tủi thân.

“Đây,” Jungwoo tuyên bố ngay khi anh đóng cửa lại sau lưng mình, “là một cuộc can thiệp.”

Sungchan nhìn lên từ điện thoại, khó lòng kiềm lại được cái bĩu môi trên khuôn mặt. Cậu thực lòng muốn ở một mình, nhưng cậu biết Jungwoo sẽ không nghe.

“Sao ạ?”

“Một cuộc can thiệp,” Jungwoo lặp lại. Cậu quan sát Jungwoo lôi điện thoại ra khỏi túi, gõ nhanh tin nhắn nào đó và nhấn gửi trước khi quay sang cậu cùng đôi lông mày nhướng cao. “Mặc đồ vào, bọn này sẽ đưa em ra ngoài.”

“Ra ngoài,” Jungwoo nói, kéo dài từng âm tiết. “Để nhậu. Em, anh và Jeno. Anh Ten nữa, bởi vì chúng ta cần một người lớn để giúp em thông suốt.” Anh bước tới giường Sungchan, kéo mạnh cánh tay người kia để cậu đứng dậy. “Em đang ủ rũ, và mọi người bắt đầu để ý rồi.”

Jungwoo phải nỗ lực thêm một chút nữa mới có thể khiến Sungchan đứng dậy – một tiếng rên rỉ nhỏ rời môi khi cậu cố gắng ngồi xuống lại và hòa làm một với chiếc giường – nhưng Jungwoo luôn luôn trông khỏe hơn bề ngoài của anh ấy.

“Anh,” Sungchan nói, mặc dù nghe giống như một tiếng rên rỉ hơn bất cứ gì khác. “Em chỉ cần chút thời gian để vượt qua, em sẽ ổn thôi. Anh không cần phải —" cậu làm cử chỉ mơ hồ về hướng Jungwoo, "—làm tất cả chuyện này. Em không muốn làm ầm ĩ lên.”

“Em tốt hơn nên biết ơn, nhóc,” Jungwoo tiếp tục, bình thản. “Anh đang tình nguyện hy sinh thời gian quý báu, _quý giá_ của mình để nghe em khóc lóc về Donghyuck, trong số tất cả mọi người.” Anh sau đó khịt mũi, trước khi quay lại lục tung tủ quần áo để lấy áo khoác. “Chúa ơi, không thể tin mình lại tự đẩy bản thân vào chuyện này _lần nữa_ —”

“Lần nữa?”

“Em không phải tên khờ khạo đầu tiên với trái tim tan vỡ mà anh phải khuyên giải,” Jungwoo chua chát nói. “Em sẽ phải ngạc nhiên nếu biết anh đã phải đối phó với những ai.”

Sungchan nhướng mày vì điều đó. “Jeno?”

“Và nhiều người khác.” Jungwoo ậm ừ lấp lửng, nở nụ cười kín đáo. Anh tìm thấy một chiếc áo khoác đủ ấm cho thời tiết hiện tại và đưa nó ra cho Sungchan miễn cưỡng nhận lấy. “Bây giờ thì nhanh lên, và chúng ta sẽ gặp những người còn lại ở dưới tầng.”

Tiếp đó Jungwoo nhoẻn miệng cười, và Sungchan thì sẵn sàng cho một đêm dài.

“Vòng đầu tiên đã xong.”

* * *

“Vậy,” Ten bắt đầu, khuỷu tay chống lên bàn để anh ấy có thể tựa cằm mình vào lòng bàn tay. Bên cạnh anh ấy, Jungwoo vẫy cho gọi người phục vụ lại cho vài chai soju và một vại bia để cả bọn cùng uống. “Donghyuck hử?”

Sungchan rên rỉ yếu ớt, giấu mặt mình vào lòng bàn tay.

“Chúng ta có thực sự cần phải làm thế này không ạ,” cậu hỏi, giọng nghèn nghẹn trong lòng bàn tay. Cậu hé một mắt qua khẽ ngón tay. “Thật đấy, anh?”

“Bọn này vẫn tốt hơn ai đó khác mà, em không nghĩ vậy sao?” Ten nhe răng cười. “Tưởng tượng nếu em phải làm với ai đó như anh Taeyong? Hoặc tệ hơn —” Cái cười của Ten trở nên sắc lẻm. “— đó có thể là _Johnny_.”

“Em hiểu,” Sungchan lầm bầm, bĩu môi khi Jeno khúc khích bên cạnh và vỗ vai cậu an ủi. “Nhưng mà vẫn rất xấu hổ ạ.”

Đồ uống được đem ra, và Jungwoo nhanh chóng rót cho từng người một ly. “Vậy uống lấy dũng khí đi,” anh nói, uống một hơi trước khi quay sang Sungchan và chớp chớp mắt trêu chọc. “Bây giờ, nói cho các anh yêu quý tất cả những vấn đề của em liên quan đến Donghyuck đi.”

“Chúng không phải—” cậu lắp bắp, nhìn xuống ly rượu đầy trước mặt. Cậu thở dài, trước khi nhấp một ngụm, chờ cho hơi ấm nóng thiêu đốt trong cổ họng mình. “Thực sự thì không có vấn đề gì cả,” cậu thừa nhận, ngạc nhiên về sự thành thực trong giọng nói của mình. “Chỉ là có chút bất ngờ khi thấy họ, đó là tất cả —”

“Khoan đã, em _đã thấy_ họ sao?” Ten ngắt lời. “Chỉ muốn chắc chắn là chúng ta đang cùng nói về một chủ đề, em có _thực sự_ biết đó là ai không?”

Sungchan gật đầu, nhìn thoáng qua Jeno. “Là anh Mark phải không ạ?”

“Đó là câu hỏi, hay là câu trả lời?”

“Là anh Mark,” cậu lặp lại, không bàn cãi thêm gì nữa. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn xuống ly rượu rỗng trong tay khi cậu mân mê miệng nó bằng ngón tay mình. “Em, ừm, thực ra đã thấy họ khi anh bảo em ra ngoài để kiếm họ về.”

“Ra _đó_ là lý đó tại sao em trông rất kỳ lạ trong các buổi tập gần đây,” Ten nói. Ngưng lại trong một vài giây, Ten nghiêng đầu thắc mắc. “Hai người họ có ai biết là em phát hiện ra chưa?”

Cậu lắc đầu. “Em không nghĩ vậy,” cậu trả lời thành thật. Sau đó cậu nhớ lại, tất cả những ánh nhìn quan tâm hướng về phía mình xuyên suốt buổi tập, bất cứ khi nào cậu hơi mất tập trung. “Anh Mark có lẽ đã ngờ ngợ được gì đó.”

“Mm,” Jeno ậm ừ. “Phải, anh ấy chắc chắn biết.” Anh di chuyển để rót đầy ly rượu cho từng người một. “Anh ấy cũng phát hiện ra anh khá nhanh nữa, vào ngày đó. Thậm chí còn hỏi anh có ổn không, em tin được chứ,” anh tiếp tục với một cái cười trìu mến. “Anh Mark có chút quá tốt bụng, nhưng anh nghĩ là bởi vì anh ấy cũng _hiểu rất rõ_ , em biết đó?”

“Ý anh là sao?” Sungchan hỏi.

“Ý anh là,” Jeno hỏi, cố gắng để tìm từ ngữ sao cho phù hợp, “anh Mark chắc chắn là người hiểu rõ cảm giác ấy nhất, cảm giác yêu Donghyuck.”

Jungwoo khịt mũi. “Tất cả mọi người đều có chút tình cảm dành cho Donghyuck, dù là trong sáng hay lãng mạn,” anh thêm vào, giống như chuyện thường tình. “Nhưng Mark là một trong số ít đã ở đó từ những ngày đầu, chẳng phải sao? Cho nên anh cũng không quá ngạc nhiên. Tất cả bọn anh đều nhìn trước chuyện đó cuối cùng cũng xảy ra, việc hai đứa ấy thành một đôi.”

Cậu gật đầu ra vẻ đã hiểu, bởi vì thực lòng thì, cậu cũng có thể phần nào nhìn ra được. Nghĩ lại về tất cả các dấu hiểu, cậu thực sự ngạc nhiên mình đã không nhận ra sớm hơn.

“Nhóc con đó,” Ten chêm vào, giọng dịu dàng mang chút hoài niệm, “chắc chắn hiểu mấy đứa nhiều hơn mấy đứa nghĩ.”

Trước những cái nhìn thắc mắc, Ten chỉ cười và lắc đầu. “Nhưng đó không phải chuyện của anh để kể được.” Anh hớp một hơi bia và nháy mắt sau vành ly. “Bí mật của cặp đôi song sinh xấu xa đại loại vậy.”

Jungwoo bĩu môi. “Anh biết gì về Mark mà bọn em không chứ?”

“Đó là chuyện giữa anh và Chúa.”

“Anh Ten, chẳng phải anh không theo đạo sao?”

“Vậy thì đó là giữa anh và Chúa của Mark Lee.”

Sungchan không thể kiềm được cái cười lớn bật ra, giấu mặt kĩ đằng sau nắm tay chặt khít khi cậu nhìn cảnh tưởng diễn ra trước mắt. Cuộc trò chuyện đột ngột lắng xuống, cổ đỏ bừng lên khi cậu ngẩng lên và trông thấy sự chú ý của mọi người đều đổ dồn về phía mình.

Cái toe toét của Ten dịu lại thành một nụ cười. “Đây rồi.”

Sungchan bối rối chớp mắt. “Sao ạ?”

“Không có gì,” Ten khẽ nói, với một cái lắc đầu. “Không có gì đâu—”

“Ý ảnh là,” Thay vào đó Jungwoo trả lời, vươn tới nhéo má Sungchan, “em trông rất buồn những ngày gần đây và thật tốt khi cuối cùng cũng trông thấy em thực sự cười trở lại.”

“Ồ.” Cậu có thể thấy má mình nóng lên, khẽ cúi đầu khi cậu nói, “Em xin lỗi—”

“Không,” Jungwoo cắt ngang. “Không xin lỗi. Chúng ta không cần nó vào tối nay.”

Cậu khịt mũi vì điều đó, nhưng thừa nhận với một nụ cười nhỏ và rồi gật đầu. “Cảm ơn, anh Jungwoo.”

“Mấy đứa thực sự nên bắt đầu mở câu lạc bộ,” Ten chỉ ra với một cái cười thích thú. “Em và Jeno. Sự khởi đầu của câu lạc bộ những trái tim tan vỡ của NCT.”

“Thấy không, đó có lẽ không phải là một ý tưởng tồi,” Jungwoo nói, nhướng mày hứng thú. Khóe môi anh cong lên thành cái nhếch môi nhỏ trước khi uống một hơi cạn sạch. “Dù sao cũng không giới hạn thành viên. Em chắc chắn Sungchanie đây sẽ không phải là người cuối cùng.”

Jeno bật ra một tiếng ngâm nga trầm tư khác vì điều đó, nở nụ cười gượng gạo khi anh nâng ly với Sungchan. “Vậy đồng sáng lập thì sao?”

Sungchan chớp mắt, một giây trôi qua khi cậu nhìn quanh bàn. Sau đó cậu bật ra một cái cười nhỏ, nhún vai đầy bất lực trong khi nâng ly của mình lên để chạm với của Jeno cùng một tiếng _cạch_.

“Đồng sáng lập được ạ.” 

* * *

Càng gần đến ngày comeback cậu càng cảm thấy bồn chồn.

Nó có thể hơi ngột ngạt khi sống trong ký túc xá với rất nhiều người. Luôn luôn có chuyện gì đó xảy ra với ai đó ở một nơi nào đó – một cuộc sống nhộn nhịp không bao giờ kết thúc mà cậu biết ơn vào hầu hết mọi ngày, nhưng lại gây phiền toái vào những ngày mà cậu chỉ muốn có chút thời gian riêng cho mình.

Cậu thỉnh thoảng lén ra ngoài, bắt một chuyến taxi nhanh chóng đến phòng tập và phòng thu. Cậu chắc chắn không phải là người duy nhất làm điều đó. Tất cả họ đều thỉnh thoảng làm vậy – đôi khi là đi theo cặp, để cùng nhau giải quyết, nhưng hầu hết thời gian, cậu đều thấy các thành viên tự mình đi riêng.

Có một sự bồn chồn bám riết lấy cậu suốt cả tuần, sự lo lắng, sự dư thừa năng lượng kết hợp lại với tất cả những căng thẳng về màn ra mắt sắp diễn ra.

Đã gần tới nửa đêm, cái ngày mà cậu quyết định ra ngoài tìm kiếm một phòng tập trống – vài ngày sau cuộc can thiệp nhỏ kia và khoảng một tuần sau khi cậu bắt gặp Mark và Donghyuck ở cùng nhau sau cuộc cãi vã của họ. Hầu hết các phòng tập ở tầng hầm đều có người, kể cả vào tối muộn thế này, mặc dù cũng chẳng còn ngạc nhiên nữa.

Cậu tìm thấy một căn phòng ẩn mình ở tận cuối hành lang, căn nhỏ nhất mà thường được dùng cho ca sĩ solo. Cửa bị đóng, và cậu có thể thấy ánh sáng từ tấm kính mờ ở trên khung cửa, nhưng đó không phải là điều khiến cậu dừng lại.

Là giọng của Donghyuck, không quá rõ vì bị ngăn bởi những bức tường, nhưng không nghi ngờ gì là _của_ _anh ấy_ , đang ngân nga một giai điệu mà cậu không nhận ra.

Cậu đưa tay định gõ cửa nhưng rồi lại ngừng lại giữa chừng, do dự. Cậu thậm chí còn không thể nhớ được lần cuối mình có một cuộc trò chuyện đàng hoàng với Donghyuck là khi nào, và trong khi cậu biết lý do là _tại sao_ , cậu vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã khiến mọi thứ trở nên khó xử.

Cậu chôn chân gần cửa phòng thêm một lúc, cân nhắc mặt lợi và hại của việc thực sự phải trực tiếp đối mặt với Donghyuck, trước khi thở ra một hơi dài chậm rãi và giơ tay lên một lần nữa –

Đúng lúc ấy cánh cửa đột ngột mở ra từ phía bên kia, Donghyuck mở to mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn lên cậu.

Cả hai cùng khựng lại, bàn tay của Sungchan vẫn còn để giữa không trung, và cậu mất một giây để nhìn xuống vẻ ngoài có chút thất thường của Donghyuck. Má người kia đỏ bừng, rõ ràng không phải do kiệt sức. Donghyuck sẽ không trưng diện cho các buổi tập, cổ áo cài khuy của anh cũng có chút xộc xệch và có vài nếp gấp xung quanh mép vải. Túi của anh cũng bị quăng lộn xộn qua một bên vai – có vẻ là đang chuẩn bị rời đi.

“Sungchan?” Donghyuck phá vỡ sự im lặng trước, lông mày nhíu lại khó hiểu.

“Ô, ừm,” cậu rời mắt đi và ngẩng đầu lên để chạm mắt với Donghyuck. “Chào anh.”

Đằng sau lưng anh, đoạn thu âm giọng Donghyuck vẫn tiếp tục phát ra từ chiếc loa trên cao trong căn phòng. Nó không được ghi lại một cách chuyện nghiệp, giờ cậu đã có thể nghe được rõ ràng hơn, và nó khiến cậu phải liếc qua Donghyuck để nhìn sâu hơn vào trong phòng.

Ở đó, ngồi trên sàn với lưng tựa vào bức tường và cây đàn guitar ôm trong lòng, là Mark Lee, đỏ bừng mặt giống hệt như Donghyuck với biểu cảm của chú hươu đứng trước đèn pha ô tô.

Mắt cậu đảo qua lại giữa hai người họ, và cậu có thể nhận ra Donghyuck biết việc cậu đang cố liên kết mọi thứ vào với nhau, bởi vì Donghyuck khẽ ho hắng trước khi nhìn sang một bên, âm thanh của nó chỉ khiến bầu không khí tăng thêm phần khó xử.

Cậu lùi lại một bước theo bản năng, hai tay giờ lên trước mặt trong khi bật ra một cái cười lo lắng. “Xin lỗi, em không có ý làm phiền —"

Hai tai Donghyuck bắt đầu đỏ lựng, và anh dùng cơ hội ấy để nhìn thoáng qua Mark ở đằng sau vẫn ngồi im như tượng bên trong phòng tập.

Mark giật thót mình trước biểu cảm nào đó anh ấy thấy của Donghyuck, hét lên một tiếng hoảng hốt. “Khoan đã, _Hyuck_ —" và bị ngó lơ ngay khi Donghyuck quay lại và xếch túi lên cao hơn trên vai cùng một cái cười toe toét.

“Chà, anh phải chạy đây.” Donghyuck vội vã nói, thậm chí còn không thèm quay lại khi tiếp tục, “Em sẽ gặp anh ở nhà, Mark!” Anh lách qua người Sungchan và bắt đầu di chuyển xuống cầu thang, nhưng không phải là trước khi gửi lại một lời từ biệt nhanh chóng và láu cá qua vai mình. “Tạm biệt Channie. Đảm bảo Mark đừng ở lại quá trễ được chứ?”

Và rồi cậu bị bỏ lại đứng ở trước cửa phòng tập vẫn còn để mở, sự hoài nghi về những gì vừa diễn ra phản chiếu rõ nét trên gương mặt Mark. Vài giây trôi qua và bài hát cuối cùng cũng dừng lại, giọng của Donghyuck nhỏ dần ở gần kết.

Không ai trong số họ di chuyển, cảm giác như cả cõi vĩnh hằng vừa trôi qua, trước khi cậu nghe tiếng Mark thở dài và lầm bầm trong miệng.

“Mình sẽ xử em ấy.”

Cậu lùi lại một bước nữa, sẵn sàng chạy khỏi như Donghyuck vừa mới, nhưng khi Mark nhìn lên, chạm mắt với cậu, cậu thay vào đó được chào đón bằng một nụ cười nhỏ bẽn lẽn.

“Thật sự xin lỗi về Donghyuck,” anh nói. “Em có thể vào nếu em muốn.”

Cậu chớp mắt, bởi vì đó không phải là những gì cậu hình dung chút nào cả. Mặc dù vậy cậu vẫn làm như được bảo, nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại sau lưng mình để dành chỗ cho sự riêng tư. “Anh Mark?”

Thay vì trả lời, Mark đứng dậy khỏi sàn, di chuyển đến bảng điều khiển âm thanh nổi nơi điện thoại của anh ấy – với ốp lưng đặc trưng – đang được cắm vào dây AUX. Là cùng bài hát được phát trước đó trước khi bắt đầu từ đầu, tiếng gảy nhẹ của đàn guitar khẽ vang lên trên nền nhạc.

“Đó là—” Sungchan ngập ngừng hỏi. “Đó là giọng của anh Donghyuck phải không ạ?”

Mark mỉm cười nhìn điện thoại mình, gật đầu. “Phải, đúng vậy.”

Cậu lắng nghe lời bài hát khi nó vang vọng khắp căn phòng. Là một bản tình ca, cậu nhận ra. Thông điệp rõ ràng với bất kỳ ai nghe được nó.

“Đây có phải là bản cover không ạ?” Sungchan hỏi. “Em không nghĩ mình đã từng nghe thấy bài này trước đây.”

“Thực ra đây là một bài cũ của anh.” Mark giải thích, đặt điện thoại xuống và quay trở lại chỗ cây đàn của anh đang nằm đợi dưới sàn. “Nó là thứ Donghyuck và anh cùng sáng tác rất lâu trước đây. Anh viết lời và em ấy hát bản demo.”

Vậy là không chỉ là bản tình ca, cậu sửa lại, nhận ra nét trìu mến được viết đậm nét trên gương mặt Mark. _Nó cũng là một lời tỏ tình nữa_.

“Nó thực sự rất hay ạ,” Sungchan thành thật thừa nhận. “Anh không định phát hành nó sao?”

“À không không,” Mark trả lời, có chút quá nhanh. Anh cầm lấy cây đàn và bắt đầu gảy theo bài nhạc. “Bài này, ừm, chỉ dành cho bọn anh thôi. Ít nhất là ở hiện tại.” Vệt ửng hồng hồi mới nãy quay trở lại, lan lên khắp cổ Mark như đang ra hiệu. “Nó có hơi quá riêng tư. Có lẽ đó là điều tốt nhất, em biết đấy?”

“Tất nhiên rồi ạ,” Sungchan nói. “Và em xin lỗi, bởi có lẽ em không nên nghe nó. Em không có ý định xông vào đây tối nay.”

“Ôi,” Mark nói, chớp mắt nhìn cậu xin lỗi. “Không sao, không có gì phải xin lỗi cả. Cũng chẳng phải bọn anh giấu diếm hay gì cả.” Anh ngừng lại một chút. “Ít nhất không phải là bài hát.”

Không khí ngượng ngùng hồi nãy quay trở lại, lắng xuống nặng nề giữa cả hai. Sungchan di chuyển không thoải mái khi cậu đứng đó khi Mark không nói thêm gì nữa.

Cậu loay hoay chân, hướng mắt thoáng qua về phía cửa trong khi hít vào một hơi căng thẳng.

“Anh—"

"Sungchan—"

Cả hai cùng dừng lại, một vài giây sững sờ trôi qua trước khi Mark khịt mũi, rồi hóa thành một cái cười ngượng nghịu khi anh lắc đầu. Mặc dù vậy có gì đó trong tiếng cười nấc của Mark dễ lây lan, và cậu thấy mình cũng bắt đầu cười theo khi Mark ra hiệu cho cậu ngồi xuống sàn bên cạnh anh.

“Chúng ta tệ khoản này thật,” Mark bắt đầu, trước khi quay sang nhìn cậu với biểu cảm chỉ có thể miêu tả được bằng từ _có lỗi_. “Nhưng anh nghĩ chúng ta xứng đáng có một cuộc trò chuyện tử tế chứ nhỉ?”

Cậu đỏ mặt vì điều đó, không thực sự biết phải đáp lại thế nào, cho nên cậu chỉ gật đầu.

“Vậy,” Mark nói, tay đưa lên xoa gáy. “em đã biết chuyện được bao lâu rồi?”

“Thật lòng ạ?” Sungchan bắt đầu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được ánh nhìn tò mò của Mark đang nhìn thẳng vào mình, nhưng cậu vẫn dán chặt mắt vào tấm sàn gỗ phòng tập. “Em đã biết anh Donghyuck đang quen ai đó được một thời gian rồi.” Cậu nuốt nước bọt để hắng giọng. “Có lẽ là khoảng một tháng kể từ buổi tập đầu tiên của bọn mình? Nhưng em không nhận ra người đó là anh cho tới tận vài tuần trước.”

Lông mày Mark nhướng lên cao trước sự thú nhận của cậu, những ngón tay anh vẫn còn đặt trên dây đàn. “ _Mấy tháng rồi_?”

“Vâng,” Sungchan trả lời yếu ớt.

Mark quan sát cậu một lúc, và một cái nhìn thấu hiểu trong ánh mắt Mark khiến cậu co rúm lại bởi sự dò xét.

“Em thích em ấy,” Mark đột ngột nói, giống như tiếng vọng lại từ những lời của Jeno rất nhiều đêm trước đó. Là một câu khẳng định, không phải một câu hỏi. “Ý anh là Donghyuck.”

Sự xấu hổ bừng lên trong lồng ngực khi cậu chậm rãi gật đầu, không thể nhìn vào mắt Mark. Thừa nhận với bạn của Donghyuck là một chuyện, nhưng thừa nhận với _bạn trai_ của người ấy lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

“Vâng,” cậu đáp khẽ. Và rồi, khi Mark không nói gì cả nhiều giây sau đó, cậu hỏi. “Anh có… giận không ạ?”

“Thì,” Mark bắt đầu với một tiếng thở dài nhỏ, những ngón tay lơ đãng gõ lên thân cây đàn. “Anh không thể nói mình thoải mái với chuyện đó.”

Sự thẳng thắn trong giọng nói Mark là đủ để khiến Sungchan khẽ ngước lên, nhưng cậu không nhìn thấy sự phán xét nào mà cậu mường tượng sẽ trông thấy trong ánh mắt Mark.

“Nhưng anh có thể hiểu được,” Mark tiếp tục, vẻ mặt dịu lại thành một hỗn hợp xúc cảm mà Sungchan không thể nắm bắt được – sự đồng cảm, tất nhiên, nhưng ở đó cũng có chút gì đó tử tế hơn, gần như là thấu hiểu. Mark nhún vai, và đến lượt anh quay đi. “Cho nên là không, anh không giận em.”

“Anh?”

“Anh chỉ—" Mark bắt đầu và rồi dừng lại. Thêm một tiếng thở dài, nhưng lần này có chút xấu hổ hơn. Thêm một chút nhăn nhó. “Là _Donghyuck_ mà, em biết đấy? Vì vậy, anh hiểu.”

Sự bối rối chắc hẳn vẫn còn hiện rõ mồn một trên mặt cậu, bởi vì Mark bật ra một cái cười nhỏ. Cậu quan sát trong tò mò khi Mark bắt đầu chơi guitar, liên tục chọn bài hát để gảy tiếp theo ở trong đầu.

“Mà, em muốn biết chuyện này không?” Mark đột nhiên nói, lông mày dâng cao đầy bí mật khi anh nhìn lên cậu. Sungchan chậm chạp gật đầu, không chắc chuyện này sẽ dẫn tới đâu nhưng dù sao cậu cũng rất tò mò. Mark gảy dây đàn. “Donghyuck cũng đã từng từ chối anh một lần.”

Sungchan bất động. “Gì cơ?”

“Phải đấy,” Mark nói với một cái gật đầu, khóe môi cong lên thành một cười méo mó. “Như anh đã nói, anh phần nào hiểu được khi ở vị trí của em hiện tại. Anh không thể nào thực sự đổ lỗi cho em vì đã thích em ấy, cho nên anh không giận đâu.”

“Nhưng—" Sungchan nghĩ lại về tất cả các tin đồn, về tất cả những cuộc đối thoại cậu có với Jeno và những người khác nữa. “N-nhưng, anh, chẳng phải vẫn luôn là anh hay sao? Phải là như vậy, —" Lông mày cậu ngày càng nhíu lại, không thể hiểu nổi. “Em không hiểu?”

“Thì đúng,” Mark trả lời điềm tĩnh. “Hồi đó bọn anh đều biết cả, gần như là song phương rồi. Thực ra anh tỏ tình với em ấy đầu tiên. Gần ba năm về trước.”

“Và rồi sao? Anh Donghyuck… đã nói không ạ?”

Mark gật đầu, nở nụ cười đăm chiêu. “Có lẽ chỉ một vài người biết chuyện gì thực sự xảy ra, bao gồm cả em bây giờ,” anh nói. “Nhưng đúng, Donghyuck đã từ chối anh.”

“Nhưng _tại sao_?” Sungchan cau mày. Sau ngần ấy năm Donghyuck từ chối tất cả mọi người chỉ để từ chối thêm Mark nữa sao?

Mark dựa lưng vào tấm gương đằng sau mình, đầu cúi xuống tập trung vào các hợp âm.

“Phải mất một thời gian để anh đối mặt được với chuyện đó, nhưng rồi anh nhận ra Donghyuck thực sự đã làm điều đúng đắn,” Mark trả lời. “Gạt cảm xúc sang một bên, cả hai bọn anh đều là idol một năm tuổi. Quá nhiều rủi ro, đặc biệt là với loại công việc này, và không đủ thời gian cho một mối quan hệ thực thụ.”

Sungchan quan sát Mark gảy đàn, bài hát cũng gần đến hồi kết.

“Không ai trong bọn anh thực sự sẵn sàng,” Mark kết thúc, nhỏ giọng. “Và mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng không thể thành được nếu chúng ta cứ cố gắng ép buộc nó.”

Cậu nghĩ lại về vài tháng vừa qua kể từ khi gia nhập NCT, nghĩ về những giờ làm việc không ngừng nghỉ — tập luyện nối tiếp tập luyện, hết lịch trình này đến lịch trình khác, chỉ còn chừa lại chút thời gian cho việc thở. Cậu chỉ có thể tưởng tượng đã phải khó khăn thế nào cho cả Mark và Donghyuck, dựa vào lịch trình ở hai unit và những thứ sắp tới đang chờ họ.

“…Và bây giờ?” cậu thận trọng hỏi. “Dù vậy mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng ổn thỏa phải không ạ?”

Mark bật cười.

“Mất khoảng vài tháng ủ rũ, cả anh Johnny và Ten phải chịu đựng bọn anh khá nhiều, và gần một năm bọn anh giả vờ như mọi thứ đều ổn trước khi Donghyuck cuối cùng cũng chịu thua và dồn anh vô góc tường vào một ngày.” Mark lắc đầu. “Bọn anh đã nói chuyện. _Rất nhiều_. Và tiếp tục nói thêm nhiều nhiều nữa, để tìm ra biện pháp tốt nhất, rồi cuối cùng, bọn anh quyết định sẽ ít nhất _thử_ xem sao.” Anh nhìn lên Sungchan và khẽ huých vai. “Và vậy là đủ.”

“Khoan, anh, _một năm_ sao?” Sungchan không thể giấu nổi sự hoài nghi trong tông giọng. “Thậm chí sau ngần ấy thời gian, không có gì chắc chắn rằng anh Donghyuck sẽ đổi ý? Anh vẫn…”

Gò má Mark chuyển hồng, biểu cảm ngượng ngùng hiện lên rõ trên gương mặt khi anh gật đầu. “Ngay cả sau ngần ấy thời gian, phải,” anh nói, giọng có chút bất lực. “Anh không thể làm gì được, ngay cả khi anh đã cố gắng. Nhất là với em ấy, anh không nghĩ vậy.”

Sungchan nghĩ về lời của Ten và Jungwoo trước đó ở quán bar – về Mark và sự kiên nhẫn dường như vô tận của anh – và cậu không thể kiềm được cái cười ngờ vực tràn ra khỏi lồng ngực khi cậu lắc đầu mình và giơ cả hai tay ra trước mặt anh.

Một dấu hiệu của sự thất bại, cậu mỉa mai nghĩ. Thậm chí còn chẳng phải là một cuộc thi.

Không phải là khi nó chưa bao giờ là gì khác ngoài câu chuyện của riêng họ — Mark và Donghyuck, được khắc tạc trên mỏm đá kể từ khi bắt đầu.

“Anh Mark,” Sungchan nhe răng cười, cảm giác như sức nặng trên đôi vai như được gỡ xuống. “Liệu đã có ai nói với anh rằng anh tuyệt vời như thế nào chưa?”

Mark chớp mắt trước lời khen bất ngờ. “Sao cơ?”

“Thật ra không có gì đâu,” Sungchan lắc đầu, cái cười dịu lại. “Chỉ nghĩ là anh nên biết.”

“Ừm,” Mark cúi đầu trước sự chân thành trong giọng nói của Sungchan, môi nhếch lên thành một cái cười ngại dễ thương của riêng anh. “Cảm ơn?”

Cậu đã luôn nghĩ Mark thật may mắn, được ban phước có được tình yêu từ Donghyuck. Nhưng khoảnh khắc này – khi Mark chia sẻ câu chuyện của họ cho người mà anh mới quen, chỉ để giúp cậu cảm thấy khá hơn sau khi bị tổn thương vì trái tim tan vỡ — cậu nhận ra Donghyuck cũng may mắn không kém chút nào, khi có một người như Mark ở bên cạnh.

“Cảm ơn vì đã nói với em,” Sungchan nói khi cậu mỉm cười lại. “Anh thực sự không cần phải.”

“Anh lo cho em, em biết đấy. Tất cả bọn anh đều như vậy,” Mark nói với một cái nhún vai. “Thêm nữa, anh cũng định nói chuyện với em. Anh không muốn mọi thứ trở nên khó xử giữa bất kì ai trong chúng ta, chỉ bởi vì Donghyuck và anh quen nhau.”

“À, em xin lỗi —”

“Không, không,” Mark ngắt lời. “Không có gì để mà phải xin lỗi cả, không phải lỗi của em khi em có cảm xúc như vậy. Nếu đúng ra, _anh_ mới là người nên nói xin lỗi —”

“Ôi chúa ơi, anh ơi _không_ —”

Cả hai đều ngừng lại, nổ ra một tràng cười sảng khoái.

“Thỏa hiệp vậy nhé?” Mark đề nghị. “Chúng ta ổn rồi chứ?”

“Hơn cả ổn nữa,” Sungchan đồng tình. “Anh thực sự không có gì phải lo lắng đâu. Em sẽ, ừm, từ từ nhưng chắc chắn vượt qua được thôi, em nghĩ vậy, anh Jungwoo và những anh khác thậm chí còn mở cuộc can thiệp và mọi thứ nữa cơ.”

Mark nhướn mày ẩn ý. “Anh Ten cũng ở đó hả? Bị tra hỏi nhiều lắm đúng không?”

Vẻ ngượng ngùng lan rộng trên khuôn mặt cậu là đủ để trả lời, và Mark bật ra một cái cười ngắn. “Anh có thể nói với họ bớt quá làm lên nếu em muốn?”

Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm trước khi gật đầu. “Cảm ơn anh.”

Sau đó Mark đứng dậy, đặt cây đàn sang một bên và chìa một tay ra cho Sungchan nắm lấy. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào nó trong vài giây trước khi nắm lấy và đứng dậy với sự giúp đỡ của Mark.

“Dù vậy em cũng phải có lý do mới tới đây phải không?” Mark hỏi. “Xin lỗi vì làm em phân tâm.”

“À vâng em không thể ngủ được,” cậu ngượng ngập trả lời, những kế hoạch ban đầu đều bay biến. “Có một vài đoạn trong vũ đạo của chúng ta mà em vẫn liên tục cảm thấy không ổn, cho nên em nghĩ mình nên luyện tập cho tới khi em cảm thấy đủ mệt.”

Mark nhìn lên đồng hồ phía trên cửa, và cậu nhìn theo hướng mắt anh và thấy thời gian chỉ _12:47_. Cậu quan sát Mark quay trở lại hệ thống âm thanh nổi, cầm lấy điện thoại và gõ nhanh một tin nhắn trước khi nhe răng cười với cậu.

“Anh có thể giúp em nếu em muốn? Anh có thể cùng chỉnh sửa với em một chút.”

Sungchan mở miệng tính phản đối, không muốn làm phiền người kia thêm nữa, nhưng Mark đã lắc đầu.

“Thực sự không có gì to tát đâu,” Mark cười. “Và sau tất cả, ít nhất đây là điều anh có thể làm được.” 

* * *

**sungchannie [1:58 am]**

anh haechan?

**anh hyuck [1:59 am]**

ừ?

**sungchannie [1:59 am]**

chỉ muốn nói là bí mật của anh an toàn ở chỗ em rồi nhé ^^

và nhờ anh nói với anh mark

rằng em muốn cảm ơn một lần nữa vì tất cả sự giúp đỡ

* * *

Khi Mark quay trở lại ký túc xá vào hai giờ sáng – Sungchan chia tay anh để trở về tòa nhà riêng – anh trông thấy Donghyuck đang đợi anh ở phòng khách tầng 10, mơ màng ngồi trên ghế và vùi mình trong tấm chăn lấy từ phòng Mark.

“Hyuck?” Mark khẽ gọi, thả cặp xuống chân ghế và tiến đến ngồi cạnh Donghyuck đang cuộn tròn. “Tại sao em vẫn còn thức? Anh đã nhắn tin để em không phải đợi anh rồi mà.”

Mark luồn những ngón tay mình qua mái tóc Donghyuck, biểu cảm trở nên dịu dàng hơn khi anh trông thấy hàng lông mi của Donghyuck khẽ rung rinh trên gò má. Donghyuck che miệng ngáp sau nắm tay trước khi ngồi dậy, chăn rơi khỏi vai xuống ngang eo khi cậu nghiêng người về phía Mark.

“Em đợi vì em muốn ngủ trong phòng anh,” Donghyuck thì thầm, rúc vào cổ Mark khi cậu di chuyển tìm chỗ thoải mái. “Cũng muốn xin lỗi vì hồi nãy bỏ anh lại.”

Mark khịt mũi, dựa lưng vào nệm ghế và kéo lấy cánh tay Donghyuck để người kia di chuyển. Donghyuck nhanh chóng vắt một chân quanh hông Mark để ngồi vào lòng anh, và Mark thầm mỉm cười ở cái ngân nga nhỏ anh nghe được khi cánh tay Donghyuck vòng qua ghì chặt lấy anh cho cái ôm koala.

“Anh vẫn không thể tin được em lại làm vậy, đồ xấu xa.” Mark khẽ cười, đón nhận cái cười vô sỉ mà Donghyuck nhắm tới khi cậu ngẩng đầu lên khỏi vai Mark cho một cái hôn thực thụ. Mark cuối cùng tách ra và hờn dỗi khi anh kéo Donghyuck lại gần để vùi mặt vào hõm cổ Donghyuck. “Em đúng là tệ nhất.”

“Ôi tình yêu tội nghiệp,” Donghyuck rủ rỉ, nghe có vẻ đã tỉnh táo hơn. Cậu đưa tay lên vuốt tóc Mark mà cậu biết Mark luôn yêu thích bất cứ khi nào anh trở nên căng thẳng. “Anh vẫn luôn giỏi giải thích mấy chuyện như thế này hơn em mà. Anh giống như, _được sinh ra_ để cứu vãn tình thế ấy.”

“Em cũng nói vậy lần trước nữa,” Mark rên rỉ, lầm bầm trên áo Donghyuck. “Cái ngày mà mấy đứa nhóc phát hiện ra.”

“Và anh đã xử lý chuyện đó một cách xuất sắc.” Donghyuck nói, cố ý tỏ ra trịnh thượng, chỉ bởi vì cậu sẽ chẳng phải là Donghyuck của Mark nếu cậu không có một chút ranh mãnh.

“Tệ nhất,” Mark lặp lại. Anh nhìn lên và rồi bĩu môi. “Dù thế vẫn chẳng giúp bớt khó xử hơn chút nào cả.”

“Nhân tiện thì mọi chuyện như thế nào rồi? Sungchan đã gửi cho em một tin nhắn trước đó nên em đoán là em ấy đã biết rồi?”

“Ừ,” Mark thở dài. “Rõ ràng là em ấy biết về bọn mình một thời gian rồi? Dù vậy vẫn lâu hơn anh nghĩ.”

“Hơn anh nghĩ sao?” Donghyuck nhướn mày tò mò. “Sao vậy, anh đã biết là em ấy biết sao?”

Khóe miệng Mark cong lên thành một cái cười gượng gạo. “Anh có cơ sở của mình.”

“Bằng cách nào?”

"Hyuck," Mark nói, có chút bất lực, cùng một chút bực bội thể hiện rõ trong tông giọng. “Em không thể nghiêm túc nói với anh rằng em không biết em ấy thích em đâu nhé?”

Phản ứng của Donghyuck đúng như những gì anh dự liệu – một biểu cảm trống rỗng trên khuôn mặt khi cậu xử lý lời nói của Mark, tiếp theo đó là đôi lông mày nhíu lại một cách đáng yêu trong sự bối rối. “Sao cơ?”

“Phải đấy.”

“Không thể nào? Em nghĩ em sẽ phải nhận ra nếu em ấy như vậy —"

“Em thật sự đáng nể vì mù mờ mấy chuyện như thế này, em biết chứ?” Mark bật cười khó tin. “Thậm chí kể cả khi em ấy không gần như thừa nhận với anh tối nay, anh nghĩ rằng tất cả mọi người ngoại trừ em đều biết về chuyện đó.”

“Nhưng, kiểu, anh có _chắc_ —"

“Hyuck. Tin anh đi,” Mark nói, vươn tay lên để búng nhẹ vào trán Donghyuck, “khi anh nói anh là người hiểu rõ nhất việc đơn phương đồ ngốc em.”

Hành động đó khiến anh nhận lại cái lườm từ người bạn trai, Donghyuck nhéo một bên người anh và làm anh co rúm lại.

“Và em đã được bảo,” Donghyuck nói thẳng thừng. “nhiều lần lắm rồi.” Cậu bĩu môi, và Mark ghét việc mình hoàn toàn trở nên yếu đuối trước người kia. “Sao anh vẫn còn nhắc _mãi_ vậy?”

“Một năm đó,” Mark trêu chọc, lời nhắc nhở khiến Donghyuck trừng mắt lại nhưng không thực sự tức giận trước khi cậu đẩy vai Mark khiến anh tì lưng sâu hơn vào phần đệm. “Anh nghĩ mình được phép thù dai lâu hơn chút nữa —”

Donghyuck chặn lời anh bằng một nụ hôn, tay trượt khỏi vai Mark để ôm lấy hai bên gương mặt anh. Mark mỉm cười trong nụ hôn, tan chảy trong nó và hé môi cho Donghyuck cùng một hơi thở nhẹ. Donghyuck nghiêng đầu khi cậu di chuyển để ngồi lên đùi Mark, nghịch ngợm cắn nhẹ vào môi dưới của Mark trước khi ấn sâu hơn vào nụ hôn.

“Rất cố gắng đánh lạc hướng đấy em yêu,” Mark thì thầm khi anh tách ra, nhưng Donghyuck không hề nao núng, thay vào đó cậu di chuyển để rải những nụ hôn nhẹ tựa lông hồng dưới quai hàm Mark. Mark ngửa đầu ra sau khi Donghyuck di chuyển xuống thấp hơn, dịu dàng hôn dọc cần cổ, âu yếm lên từng nốt tàn nhang của Mark. “Chẳng phải rất hiệu quả còn gì.”

“Không à?” Donghyuck thì thầm đùa giỡn trên làn da Mark.

“Không,” Mark bật cười, đưa tay lên hai bên eo Donghyuck để cậu ngừng lại. “Hơn nữa, đây thậm chí còn chẳng phải lần đầu có ai đó thích em mà em không nhận ra —”

“Lee Minhyung,” Donghyuck há hốc nhìn lên, mặc dù cái cười toe toét nơi cậu đã tố cáo tất cả. “Đừng nói với em là anh đang ghen đấy nhé?”

Mark ngẫm nghĩ một vài giây, nhìn lên Donghyuck trước mặt anh, mềm xinh và ấm áp và là _của anh_ , đấu lại tất cả những điều bất lợi khác.

“Không,” Mark trả lời, mắt nhắm nghiền trong sự hài lòng khi anh lắc đầu mình. Nụ cười trên gương mặt hiện lên nét trêu chọc. “Cơ mà anh có nên làm thế không?”

Anh nghe tiếng Donghyuck chế giễu ở phía trên, đôi mắt mở to khi anh cảm giác bàn tay Donghyuck đưa tới phủ lấy hai bên gương mặt mình.

Mắt Donghyuck kiên định nhìn thẳng anh, ánh lên sự ấm ấp dành riêng cho Mark, và _chỉ_ Mark – cảm xúc chưa từng đổi thay suốt ngần ấy năm họ quen biết nhau.

“Tất nhiên là không rồi đồ ngốc,” Donghyuck thì thầm trên môi anh khi cậu ghé sát lại, giọng tràn ngập sự trìu mến. “Chưa từng có ai khác ngoài anh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Các bạn có thể tìm đọc những tác phẩm khác của mình trên Wattpad @Nuny_hc và Wordpress "Let's meet when the sun rises"


End file.
